Unwavering Love
by CappyPan
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin brother and he had gotten the other half of the Kyuubi rather than their father. And that Sasuke wasn't on Team 7 Naruto's brother was.
1. Chapter 1

What if Naruto had a twin brother who got the other half of the Kyuubi's spirit instead of their father. And instead of Sasuke on Team 7 it was him, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

Naruto Uzumaki and his twin brother Daiko Uzumakmi were hated through out the village os long as they could remember. Never knowing why they were hated they went day by day being beaten, spit on and insulted. They both caused ruckus with their everyday pranks just so they could get some attention. It wasn't until they became ninja on team Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura Haruno that they had made some friends other than just the two of them.

"Ok guys we will start training tomorrow. I want you the meet me at Training Grounds 7." Kakashi said looking over his three new students. ' _If it weren't for the fact that Daiko had fire red eyes instead of having the Colbalt blue eyes that Naruto did I wouldn't be able to tell them apart by face alone_ ' Kakashi tought.

"Kono baka-domo ga!(You Idiots!)" Sakura said as chalk board eraser fell onto Kakashi's head.

"You should have seen the look on your face Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he was laughing his head off while giving Daiko, who had a big smirk on his face, a high five.

' _Even though they are twins they don't at exactly alike._ ' Sakura thought as she looked both of the pranksters over, ' _Their clothes aren't even close to being the same other than their clan's symbol on both of their backs_ '. Naurto was wearing an orange and blue jacket with orange and blue pants, while Daiko was wearing black pants similar to Naruto's with a black sleeveless hoodie.

"Told you it would work Naruto." Daiko said who noticed Sakura was looking over them.

' _I take back what I said before'_ Sakura thought. ' _ **Oh please you know you like that Daiko guy!**_ ' yelled inner Sakura.

"Ok if we are done with the jokes lets move on to our training" Kakashi said.

"Hai" the three Genin said is unison.

Well there is chapter 1 let me know if I messed anything up because this is my my first fanfiction about Naruto and Shippuden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

"All you three have to do is get these two bells from me, one for each of you." Kakashi said looking over his three students with interest.

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells and three of us" Sakura said with curiosity.

"That's correct Sakura very good" Kakashi said "That is because the one who doesn't get a bell doesn't eat and no one will give their bell to the loser."

"So one of us losses no matter what?" Daiko asked looking over at Sakura ' _I hope she gets a bell so she doesn't suffer._ _Me and Naruto always stuff our face with ramen so it isn;t a big deal if he doesn't get one._ ' Daiko thought.

"That's right the ones who feed him will also be punished and all three of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi said "Remember that ninja who break the rules are considered scum to the ninja world."

"I WILL GET ONE OF THOSE BELLS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You have four hours to get these bells from me. Come at me like you are trying to kill me or you won't be able to get them." Kakashi said as he disappeared into the trees.

After about three and a half hours Daiko finally managed to get a bell by using Naruto's idiotic rush towards Kakashi to sneak up and grab one. Twenty minutes later Naruto finally got one because he happened to trip and grab it from a shocked Kakashi.

' _Damn Sakura didn't get one._ ' Daiko thought as he lined up with Naruto and Sakura in front of Kakashi.

"Well it seems you guys got the bells." Kakashi said.

"Psst. Sakura!" Daiko whispered to Sakura who was on his left.

"What?!" Sakura whisered loudly.

Daiko tossed his bell at her hoping Kakashi didn't notice.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered shocked to see him sacrifice his only meal for today for her.

Daiko gave her a big grin as he said "No problem." causing Sakura to blush.

"Well it seems Daiko doesn't have a bell." said Kakashi noticing Daiko's sacrifice for his teammate.

"Daiko you broke the rules by giving Sakura your bell. This makes you scum to the ninja world. You all pass" Kakashi said with a smile "A ninja who breaks the rules is scum but ninjas who ignore friends is worse than scum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they both belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

After the training session was over Naruto and Daiko decided on eating ramen at Ichiraku's while Naruto made fun of him for having a crush on Sakura.

"You so have a crush on her and you know it" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah dope. Lets just go get some food I'm starving" Daiko said as he turned around and gave Sakura grin "You coming Sakura? My treat!"

"Uh yeah sure why not. I'm really hungry as well" Sakura said blushing. _'_ _ **OH YEAH HE ASKED ME TO JOIN HIM**_ ' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura hurried to catch up with them waving goodbye to Kakashi.

30 Minutes later:

Naruto and Daiko got done stuffing their faces full of ramen as Sakura stared at Daiko.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Daiko asked.

' _Did he just say chan?!'_ thought a very shocked Sakura "Oh no I just have never seen anybody eat that much ramen that fast." she said.

"Oh yeah we both love ramen!" said an overly hyper Naruto "We have to get some sleep for Kakashi-sensei's next training session."

"I agree." Sakura said sad that she had to leave Daiko's side. Daiko noticed that she looked sad because her eyes betrayed her words.

"Naruto I'll catch up with you, OK?" Daiko said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you in a little bit" Naruto said as he started walking home with a big grin on his face.

When he was out of ear shot Daiko asked "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" as they were walking away from Ichiraku's.

"Why did you give your bell earlier when you could have been sent back to the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that. I just didn't want someone like you to suffer when I would have been fine." Daiko said with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Someone I have feelings for." Daiko said slightly blushing with his head lowered.

"You mean you like me?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah I like you. I have liked you since we were at the academy." Daiko said with a big smile across his face.

"But why me?" Sakura questioned.

"Because you are smart, have the most beautiful pink hair and emerald eyes and you have don't treat me and Naruto like trash." Daiko said with seriousness.

Sakura's face was extremely red from all the blushing. She had never felt like this before. She looked up at Daiko and kissed his cheek making Daiko blush almost as red as her.

"Well we are at my house Daiko-kun." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Naruto is probably upset that I'm taking so long" Daiko said.

"Goodnight." Sakura said as Daiko walked away.

At Daiko and Naruto's house:

"Took you long enough." said an upset Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get some rest for tomorrow" Daiko said as he hopped onto his bed.

"Agreed" Naruto said.

A couple months later:

All three Genin were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"He is always late." Sakura sighed.

"Well that's just him Sakura-chan" Daiko said.

"What's just like who?" Kakashi said appearing behind them making them all jumped.

"YOU ALWAYS BEING LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah that. I have a good reason this time though." Kakashi said.

"Oh and what's that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I have signed all three of you up to take the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said with joy.

"YEAH!" all three Genin exclaimed.

"It starts in a week. Also I won't be training you three any more" Kakashi said.

"What why Kakashi-sensei?" Daiko asked.

"This will make sure you guys can become Chunin without my help." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"Understood." All three of them said.

At he first stage of the Chunin Exams:

"Ah man we have to take a test?" Naruto and Daiko both groaned.

"It'll be fine you guys don't freak out." Sakura sighed. _'These guys are a_ _hand full_ _'_ She thought.

They walked into the room full of Genin from the other villages. After hearing the rules about how cheating will get you and your whole team removed from the Chunin exams making them unable to take it again Naruto started panicking when he heard that if he failed the test then his team would also fail.

"Here Naruto-kun you can cheat off of me." Hinata whispered.

"No Hinata if I get caught you team and my team are going to kill me." Naruto said gulping. "But thanks for the offer."

Hinata smiled at the last part. At the end of the test all the Genin found out that all they had to do was not back down from the Exam and to not be caught cheating.

"Thank goodness" Naruto sighed imagining Daiko and Sakura kick his butt for failing.

 _That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the time skips but I didn't want to do the whole series._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

After the first part of the Chunin Exams the three Genin walked around for a bit until decided they needed to get some rest for the second part.

When they arrived at Training Grounds 44 the next day they met up with the other Genin that made it to the second test. The proctor Anko explained that this training area is known as the forest of death and that they needed the get the earth and heaven scrolls which every team had one of and that they needed to take the scrolls from the other teams then get to the finish point without being killed.

Sakura listened on with fear in her eyes. Daiko noticed and held her hand gently.

"Calm down I will not let anything happen to you, I promise" Daiko told her in a tender voice making her calm down.

"OK I trust you." She said looking at his ruby eyes with her shining emerald ones.

"Hey quit with all the lovey dovey stuff over there." Naruto said laughing at them.

Sakura's face went red and a vein popped up on her forehead. "NARUTO!" She yelled as she knocked him over the head knocking him to the ground.

"Ha, yeah show him Sakura." Daiko laughed as Sakura turned around and knocked him to the ground as well.

"Ow that really hurt." Daiko and Naruto said in unison.

"Get up we have to go in now." Sakura pointed out watching the other Genin start entering through their gates.

Daiko and Naruto dusted themselves off as the walked in behind Sakura. Saying the place was terrifying would be an understatement. It looked like a forest right out of a horror movie. They determined that higher ground would be better than sitting where the snakes and other creatures could more easily get them.

"We have the earth scroll so that means we need to get a heaven one from fighting or stealing from another team." Sakura informed them "But that also means the same for them everyone is trying to get another scroll so we need to be careful and watch each others backs".

Daiko and Naruto nodded as they followed Sakura's lead all three watching carefully.

"Hey Sakura it looks like there is a camp over there." Daiko said.

"OK lets check it out but be careful, that includes you Naruto." Sakura said seriously.

As they reached the camp they noticed the ninja had left a backpack on the ground.

"Be careful it might be a trap." Daiko said cautiously.

Before Sakura or Daiko could stop him Naruto open the bag and pulled out a heaven scroll.

"YOU BAKA!" Daiko and Sakura yelled as three ninjas jumped out of the bushes. They had been fighting for around 10 minutes when Daiko and Naruto heard Sakura scream.

"AAHHHH!" Sakura screamed as a ninja grabbed her by her hair and stabbed her in the leg with a kunai. Still holding her hair Sakura cut it off with a kunai of her own.

"SAKURA!" Daiko yelled as he rushed the ninja and stabbed him in his chest with a kunai. Quickly Daiko ran to Sakura's side to try to pull out the kunai but before he could one of the ninja jumped towards them. As Daiko tried to block the blow from hitting Sakura Naruto came out of nowhere and stabbed the ninja in the back. The last ninja tried to run bun Daiko and Naruto attacked him before he could.

"Sakura are you OK?!" Daiko asked as he pulled the kunai out of her leg and bandaged the wound.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Sakura said staring into Daiko's thoughtful eyes.

"Hey at least we got the scroll we needed." Naruto said.

"NARUTO DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN. EVEN IF WE GOT THE SCROLL SAKURA GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T LISTEN!" Daiko yelled causing Naruto to look sad.

"Naruto, Daiko it is OK. I am fine, now can we get out of this place?" Sakura said happily. They nodded and Daiko picked up Sakura and began to carry her to the finish spot with Naruto in tow.

After about an hour of traveling through the forest they finally found the finish zone. They walked in to see most of the other Genin from the Hidden Sand, Hidden Sound and the Hidden Leaf.

After the proctors determined everyone was there they set up a tournament to see who could pass to the next stage.

Up first was Naruto and Kiba which Naruto won by farting in Kiba's face. Sakura fought Ino which ended with a tie eliminating them both from the Chunin Exams. Daiko fought one of the Hidden Sound ninja and quickly defeated him by kicking him in the chest making his head hit the wall which knocked him out. The tournament went on for another hour when finally everyone had finished their matches.

After that the victors were told that the final stage would be held in one month giving them time to recover and train for their up coming battles.

Needing to find a Sensei to help them Daiko and Naruto came across a man named Jiraiya who helped them with their chakra control and taught them how to summon frogs to help them in battle. This training also caused Naruto and Daiko to realize that they both had half of the Kyuubi in them.

After a month the final stage of the Exams was coming up. Daiko was walking through the village thinking about the Exams the next day.

"Hey Daiko!" Sakura yelled from her window. Daiko looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Daiko asked as Sakura came out of her house to talk to him. She looked nervous for some reason and she was slightly blushing.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Sakura asked Daiko as he looked curiously at her.

"A little yeah, I have to fight that psycho Gaara." Daiko said staring at Sakura's face and into her emerald eyes that looked like they were filling with tears. He pulled her into a hug noticing that her hair smelled like strawberries. "Its fine I can take him no problem." He said smiling warmly at her trying to calm her down.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if something did." Sakura said crying into his shirt staining it with tears. She felt so warm and safe when he held her. She didn't want the feeling to stopped but he slowly let go of her. She noticed he was staring at her. "Why are you staring Daiko-kun it is kind of creeping me out?" She asked.

"Oh I was just taking in you beautiful face and eyes. By the way short hair sorts you." Daiko stated causing her to blush a bright red.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked looking into his firey eyes and wondering how she got so lucky.

"Yes of course I do. I have thought you were beautiful since I first saw you." Daiko said in a soft voice. "Now how about we go get something to eat that isn't ramen?" He asked kindly.

"Sure I would love that!" Sakura exclaimed as she held on to his arm.

The next day:

First up was Naruto and Neji Hyuuga. After a long of painful battle for Naruto he finally won by uppercutting Neji from underground.

Second was Shikamaru and Temari which took forever because Shikamaru was waiting for the sun to lower causing more shade that he could he for his family's secret justsu. Shikamaru eventually won by trapping Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Finally the moment that Sakura hoped wouldn't come Daiko and Gaara's fight. Gaara looking as psychotic as ever just stared at Daiko who was smirking back. Daiko used Shadow Clone Jutsu and made 5 other Daikos. They rushed Gaara but couldn't hit him because his sand moved to fast and blocked all of the punches, kicks and kunai that were thrown at him.

Out of know where Gaara started making a sand sphere around himself and started doing hand signs getting ready to throw in the killing blow. Daiko rushed him and punched the sphere as hard as he could with a kunai in his hand. To everyone's surprise it went threw and hit Gaara in the shoulder causing in to scream in pain. Before anyone could react the village started being invaded by Sound and Sand ninjas while giant snakes broke the walls and many of the buildings. While the confusion and panic spread through out the villagers and Leaf ninjas Gaara, Temari and Kankuro made a hasty retreat onto the woods surrounding the Hidden Leaf village. Daiko, Naruto and Sakura went after them. Daiko had to hold off Temari and Kankuro while Naruto and Sakura continued after Gaara. After defeating them he started after Gaara.

"it is probably too late to help your friends" Temari said smirking at Daiko.

"What do you mean? Why is it too late?!" Daiko demanded knowledge on the matter.

"Because Gaara has probably already killed the blonde brat and your little girlfriend" Kankuro told him.

"Fuck! Please be OK guys I'm coming." Daiko started rushing towards them as fast as he could. As he showed up he saw Naruto leaning against a tree looking tired and wounded.

"Naruto! Where is Sakura?!" Daiko asked fearing the worst had happened.

"She is down there stuck to the tree by something Gaara hit her with. If we don't beat him soon then it is going to kill her." Naruto said tiredly.

Daiko looked down in anger as Gaara Started approaching Sakura.

"No stay back leave me alone!" Sakura pleaded while tears were running down her face. Gaara just laughed and went for the kill.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Daiko yelled as he sent Gaara flying just before he hit her. Daiko turned to Sakura with orange fox like eyes and his birthmarks on his cheeks looking more flared up.

"Are you OK Sakura-chan" Daiko asked sweetly with a grin on his face.

"Yes thanks to you Daiko-kun but hurry you and Naruto need to beat him or this thing and me will kill me." Sakura said fearfully. Daiko turned around to see Naruto on top of Boss Frog fighting Gaara is some sort of transformation.

"I think Naruto has it under control." Daiko said happily as his face returned to normal.

After returning to the village after Gaara's defeat they found out thata man named Orochimaru had disguised himself as the Kazekage and ordered the attack on Konoha and had killed the Third Hokage. After the funeral everything went back to normal for the most part. Jiraiya had taken Naruto and Daiko to find another Legendary Sannin to become the Fifth Hokage. Her name was Tsunade and she had a strong addiction to sake and gambling which made it easy for the three to find her. Daiko and Naruto learned the Rasengan shortly after finding her to convince her to become the Hokage.

After they returned Tsunade was name Fifth Hokage and Jiraiya decided to take Naruto and Daiko on a three year long training trip.

"Do you really have to go?" Sakura said with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Yes, but I promise I will come back to you." Daiko said.

"I'm going to keep you to that promise." Sakura said crying into his chest.

After she had calmed down Jiraiya, Naruto and Daiko said goodbye to their friends and promised they would be back in 3 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto, Daiko are now 19**

 **Sakura is now 20**

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked her Sensei for the past 3 years.

"Yes Sakura I heard that Jiraiya, Naruto and Daiko showed up today." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Really when did they show up?" asked a very excited Sakura who had a giant smile on her face.

"Around 10 this morning. Daiko had come asked me if there were any open house he could afford saying his and Naruto's apartment was too small for them both and he lost the coin flip." Tsunade explained "At the moment he can't afford anything being that all the cheap ones were already taken. He said he spent his money on something really important."

"It was probably Ramen and I could let him stay at my new place it has 2 bedrooms and plenty living space." Sakura said hoping Tsunade would agree.

"That's fine by me. Just don't do anything stupid Sakura." Tsunade said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am. Do you know where he is at the moment?" Sakura asked.

"I think he said he was packing up his stuff today. So I would check Naruto's apartment first." Tsunade informed her.

"Thank you Sensei" Said said as she bolted out the door towards Naruto's place.

When she got there she knocked on the door a few times till Naruto opened it for her.

"Is Daiko around Naruto?" Sakura asked nicely.

"No him and Jiraiya went to the hot springs so he could take a break from packing." Naruto said.

"How do you feel about him moving out?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine with it. It was getting too cramped for two of us before we left with Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"OK thanks Naruto. Bye!" Sakura said as she ran towards the hot springs.

"See you later Sakura!" Naruto yelled after her.

As she arrived at the hot springs she found Daiko laughing at Jiraiya who had a busted up face.

Daiko's outfit now consisted of a black muscle shirt and black gi pants that matched his upper clothing perfectly.

"Hey Sakura-chan it has been awhile!" Daiko said as he jogged towards her. "How's have you been while I was gone?" _'She looks even more beautiful than before I left.'_ Daiko thought.

"Oh it has been great around here. It has been peaceful for awhile and Tsunade has been training me to be a medical ninja." Sakura told him. ' _Wow he looks gorgeous now. I swear his muscles have muscles."_ She thought.

"Sakura-chan your staring." Daiko laughed.

"Oh sorry. Anyways I heard you were looking for a place to live. Is that true?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, me and Naruto's place got to small for the both of us. But I can't afford anything here at the moment so I am stuck with Naruto until I can afford something nice." Daiko explained.

"Well you could stay with Sakura. I swear you are all he has been talking about since we decided it was time to come back." Jiraiya chimed in. Daiko started blushing a deep red.

"Jiraiya you're a dead man I hope you know that." Daiko said still blushing. Jiraiya just laughed as he walked away.

"Well I was hoping you would stay with me Daiko-kun" Sakura said with a slight blush and hopeful eyes.

"If you don't mind I would love to stay with you Sakura-chan." Daiko said happily.

"You can move in whenever you want Daiko-kun." Sakura said with glee.

"I'm going go get my stuff before the smell of instant ramen gets stuck in it." Daiko said as he and Sakura began to walk to Naruto's apartment.

At Naruto's place:

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the door. "Hey Daiko and Sakura what's up?"

"I came to grab my stuff so I can move into Sakura's new place." Daiko said with a big grin on his face.

"Great Daiko. I'm glad you found a new place so soon." Naruto said happily.

Daiko grabbed his things and started walking to the door.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura and Daiko said.

"Bye Guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Is that all you are going to grab for now Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked.

"This is all I own. Just some clothes I haven't needed anything else. Other than you of course." Daiko said giving Sakura a foxy grin.

"Oh." Sakura giggled. _'I feel bad for him and Naruto they never really had the money to get nice things.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

At Sakura's place:

"It is really nice Sakura-chan." Daiko exclaimed with his signature grin.

"Thanks I have been saving up for awhile so I could get a better place." Sakura said smiling back at him.

"Which room is mine Sakura-chan?" Daiko asked hoping to put his stuff down soon his arms were killing him.

"There is only one bedroom ready at the moment. I wasn't expecting someone to move in right when I did." Sakura explained.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch till it is ready." Daiko said as he walked into the living room.

"I mean you don't have to Daiko-kun." Sakura said softly.

"Why is that Sakura-chan." He said as he was exploring the house.

"I mean you could sleep in my bed with me Daiko-kun." Sakura suggested.

"OK." Daiko said happily _'_ _I was hoping she would say that.'_

"So where do I put my clothes Sakura-chan?" Daiko asked.

"Here I'll take them to the laundry room for you." Sakura said as she grabbed his clothes and walked through the house.

When she walked away Daiko placed a little box on the counter. _'I hope she notices this.'_ He thought as he grinned and walked away.

About 10 minutes later Sakura came walking back into the living room when she saw Daiko sleeping on the couch. She giggled and went into the kitchen when she did she saw a little box that wasn't there before with her name on the tag.

' _I wonder what this is. I guess I should open it t find out.'_ She thought with great curiosity.

When she opened the box she gasp. _'I can't be, did he spend all his money on this?'_

There was a diamond ring in the box with a note that said "Marry Me?".

She walked into the living room and sat in Daiko's lap waking him up.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan what's up?" He asked groggily as he stared into her eyes which had tears forming in them.

"Yes, Daiko-kun. I will." Sakura said as she handed him the box with a giant smile on her faces with tears coming down.

"You will?! Thank goodness I thought I might have been too quick with it." He said happily.

"No you weren't too quick. You are about 3 years late." She said happily her eyes gleaming like the diamond on her hand.

"How much did this ring cost you?" She asked curiously.

"A lot." He said laughing.

"Bedroom." She whispered lightly in his ear with a lusty smile.

"Alright Sakura-chan." Daiko said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He woke up the next day with a sleeping Sakura using his chest as a pillow and her leg wrapped around his with his arm wrapped around her back.

He didn't know how long he laid there staring at the ceiling but he was trying to soak up every second of the moment. She felt so warm and he didn't want to try to take that warm away from himself. Her skin was soft and felt like silk compared to his rough skin and hard body.

A few moments later Sakura woke up and stared at him while he was deep in thought.

"Good morning Daiko-kun." Sakura said in a loving and tender voice.

"Good morning beautiful" Daiko replied making her giggle. "Do you have anything planned for today Sakura-chan?"

"No, why Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to stop holding you right now." He said sweetly with a grin on his face.

"I love you Daiko-kun." Sakura said in her most loving voice.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." He replied in just as sweet of a voice making her giggle more.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Daiko told her as he put on his pants and walked out of the room.

' _I wonder what he's up to now?'_ Sakura thought as she watched him leave.

After about 15 minutes Daiko came into the room with a tray of food.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." Daiko said grinning as he handed it to her.

"I didn't expect you to cook me breakfast Daiko-kun." Sakura said staring at the huge tray of food. "Where did you learn to cook anyways?" She asked kindly.

"Well I had to because me and Naruto have been alone most of our lives and I don't like ramen as much as him so I taught my self how to cook." Daiko said sadly.

' _I completely forgot how much the village hated the two of them for no reason. They are both the most kind hearted people you will ever meet.'_ Sakura thought sadly as she started eating her food.

"Where is yours Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I stole some of Naruto's instant ramen, so I ate that while your food was cooking. By the way since I kind of figured you would end up hitting me through a wall I put some repair seals up to fix any damage as long as it isn't too great." Daiko said informing her as he gave her his foxy grin.

"Well we won't need them as long you don't do something stupid." Sakura said with seriousness.

"Yeah well stupid actions kind of run in me and Naruto's blood." Daiko said jokingly. Suddenly someone started knocking on the door.

"I'll go get it Sakura-chan you just enjoy your breakfast." He said as she nodded to him with a mouth full of food. _'She looks so cute right now.'_ He thought as he walked towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Daiko yelled as he hurried towards the door. "Oh hey Baa-Chan what's up?" Daiko asked smiling at Tsunade.

"I just came to see how you two were doing since you moved in." Tsunade told him as she walked through the door. "Where is Sakura?"

"Oh she is still in bed eating breakfast." Daiko informed her. "Do you want some food Baa-Chan?" As he began walking into the living room.

"No I'm fine for now." As she sat on the couch eyeing Daiko suspiciously.

"I'll go get Sakura-chan for you Baa-Chan." Daiko said noticing the look she gave him.

A few minutes later they both came back fully dressed.

"Hey Tsunade-sama." Sakura said happily.

' _She is unusually happy today.'_ Tsunade thought curiously. "Why are you so happy Sakura?" Tsunade questioned after Daiko left the room to go get the tray they had left in their room.

"Daiko-kun proposed to me last night." Sakura said with glee smiling at a very shocked Tsunade.

"He did what?!" Tsunade said slightly annoyed but still happy. _'And he didn't ask me for my approval!'_

Daiko was walking back into the room when he noticed Tsunade glaring at him.

"Is everything OK Baa-Chan?" He said with a gulp knowing that Sakura told about the proposal. _'She is going to kill me for not asking her first!'_ He thought as she started making her way to him. He started thinking about Sakura as Tsunade got closer to him so he could die with a nice thought in his head. Suddenly she hugged him tightly.

"Congrats Daiko you finally did it!" Tsunade said with glee.

"Oh thanks. I thought you were going to kill me."Daiko said relieved.

"As long as you haven't done anything yet I won't." Tsunade said as she turned to Sakura who was blushing a deep red. "DAIKO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Tsunade screamed as she swung at him.

' _Fuck...'_ He thought just before the hit landed.

Daiko went flying across the room into a wall putting a hole in it. He panicked when he noticed Tsunade was walking towards him with a vein showing on her forehead.

"Tsunade-sama wait it was my idea!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade sighed as she pick Daiko up out of the wall.

"Daiko-kun are you OK?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan" Daiko said happily.

"So when is the wedding going to be Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know yet Tsunade-sama." Sakura said smiling.

"I think I'm going to let her and Ino plan it." Daiko said rubbing the back of his head.

"That is probably a good idea Daiko-kun." Sakura giggled.

"Well I'll give you two the week off." Tsunade said smiling at them.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." Sakura said happily.

After Tsunade left they started talking about their wedding and determining that it would be in May.

"Well now that we have that part figured out me and Ino can handle the rest." Sakura said.

"Now where were we?" Sakura said with lust in her voice.

Daiko picked her up and brought back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Next Day:**

"I won't hold back OK?" Sakura told Daiko as they entered training grounds 7.

"I won't either." Daiko said with a smile as he entered a battle stance.

"Just don't hit me with a Rasengan OK?" Sakura said seriously as she entered her battle stance.

"Agreed. Ready?" Daiko asked.

"GO!" Sakura yelled as they charged each other.

Sakura punch Daiko in the gut with her super human strength. Then he went poof and disappeared.

"Shadow Clone huh?" Sakura said as Daiko jumped her from behind and kicked her legs out from under her.

"That's one for me Sakura-chan" Daiko grinned letting her stand up.

"OK, if that's how to you want to play it." Sakura said with a smirk. She jumped high into the air a smashed the ground by Daiko's feet launching him into the air. He landed on his back and Sakura jumped on him and put fist near his faced.

"1-1 Daiko-kun." Sakura said with a sly grin as hey both got back up and got into their fighting stances.

He rushed her and jumped while swinging his leg around to kick her. She grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground behind her.

"1-2 Daiko-kun, looks like I'm winning." Sakura said smiling at him with pride.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan." Daiko said grinning at her.

Once they got into their battle stances Daiko disappeared and caught Sakura from behind.

"2-2 Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear making her blush. "Only one round left Sakura-chan."

"I'm not losing to you." Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

They rushed each other. Sakura missed her punch and Daiko tackled her to the ground.

"I think I win Sakura-chan." Daiko said with a huge grin before kissing her. After a few moments stopped for air.

"What was that for Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked cutely.

"I just saw how your emerald eyes sparkled in the light and I couldn't help myself." He said with great passion. This made her giggle.

"We should head back home it is getting to be evening Daiko-kun." Sakura suggested.

"How about we go get some food?" He offered. "I heard there was a nice restaurant that just set up shop."

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

After they ate they decided to go to the park and watch the sunset. When they found a nice bench to rest at Daiko noticed the trees were blooming.

"There are some beautiful Cherry Blossoms here." He said observantly. "Though they aren't nearly as beautiful as mine though."

"You're really sweet you know that." Sakura she giggles while blushing a bright pink.

' **Aw aren't you two the sweetest thing'** The Kyuubi laughed at Daiko.

' _You're just mad because you can't get out to find your own girl Fluffy.'_ Daiko thought making fun of the Kyuubi.

' **STOP CALLING ME THAT.'** The Kyuubi yelled at him.

' _Mind your own business then.'_ Daiko said as he cut off their link.

"What's the matter Daiko-kun." Sakura said worried by the look on his face.

"Sakura-chan, if I tell you will you promise me you won't freak out?" Daiko asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"Sure, I promise." She said with glee.

"Do you remember the Kyuubi attack 19 years ago?" Daiko asked.

"Yes, that was when the 4th Hokage died saving the village by sealing the Kyuubi into 2 babies." Sakura said looking confused.

"Those 2 babies were me and Naruto." Daiko said looking very upset. "I hope you aren't scared of us."

"You and Naruto are not the Kyuubi Daiko-kun." She said warmly. "You 2 are the sweetest and most loyal people I have ever met. I don't care if the Kyuubi is in you, I love you all the same and nothing is going to change that."

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I was worried you would resent us like the village has all these years." Daiko said as a burden was lifted off of his shoulders.

"But every now and again he likes to argue with me and Naruto. That's why I had that look on my face. I was telling him to mind his own business." Daiko said laughing.

"Is that why you and Naruto's eyes and birthmarks change whenever you 2 get really mad." Sakura asked.

"Yes. His chakra thrives off our anger and a little bit of his power shows whenever we get mad enough. Naruto even hurt Jiraiya when he tried to loosen up the seal for us so we could use more of the Kyuubi's strength." He said meekly.

"Well I promise you that I will never feel any different about you Daiko-kun. No matter what happens." Sakura said in a loving voice.

"It is getting late Sakura-chan lets head back home." He said with his signature grin on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **1 Month Later:**

"Shizune go get Daiko and Sakura." Tsunade told her assistant Shizune.

"Yes Ma'am." Shizune replied as she went out the office towards their house.

At Daiko and Sakura's place:

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled from the living room. Opening the door she saw Shizune smiling at her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see the two of you." Shizune explained. "Where is Daiko anyways?"

"He is taking a shower at the moment. I'll let him know that she needs us, thanks." Sakura replied kindly.

As Shizune left Daiko headed down stairs.

"Who was that Sakura-chan?" Daiko asked.

"Shizune says Tsunade needs us now." Sakura explained.

"OK lets get going." Daiko said as he held the door for Sakura.

The Hokage's Office:

"Hey Baa-Chan, what's up." Daiko asked smiling at Tsunade.

"I have a mission for you two, Kakashi and Naruto." Tsunade told with a serious tone. "I need you to bring a message to the new Kazekage."

"Who is the new Kazekage anyways?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"It is Gaara of the Sand." Tsunade said noticing Daiko's eyes change.

"Why is he the new Kazekage." Daiko growled with a look of hate on his face.

"His fight against you and Naruto changed his heart. He is no longer the blood thirsty monster as before." Tsunade said trying to calm Daiko down.

"Calm down Daiko-kun it will be OK. If he is different then there is no reason to be angry still." Sakura said in a calming tone.

"You're right Sakura-chan." Daiko said his eyes going back to normal. "When do we head out Baa-Chan?"

"8:00 tonight at the main gate, Kakashi and Naruto will be waiting for you." Tsunade informed them.

"Lets go get some rest Daiko-kun before we head out." Sakura said smiling sweetly at him.

"OK Sakura-chan."

A Few Hours Later:

"You two are late." Kakashi said standing next to an impatient Naruto.

"Sorry we overslept." Daiko explained.

"Lets go already Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. _'_ _These 3 will never change.'_ He thought.

"OK Lets head out." Kakashi told them.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he followed Kakashi out of the gate.

A Few Minutes Later:

"Naruto, I told Sakura about the Kyuubi." Daiko said as he slowed down to Naruto's speed.

"How did she handle it?" Naruto said with a serious tone.

"She said it doesn't matter because we aren't the Kyuubi." Daiko said calmly.

"Oh that's good I thought she would freak out and start acting like the rest of the village." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah I did to. I don't know what I would do if he scared her off," Daiko said sadly.

' **You wouldn't do anything because you 2 brats can't hurt me.'** The Kyuubi stated.

' _SHUT UP FLUFFY!'_ They both yelled at him.

' **STOP CALLING ME THAT!** " The Kyuubi yelled as the both cut off the link. Both Naruto and Daiko started laughing at him.

"What is so funny guys?" Sakura and Kakashi asked them.

"Oh the Kyuubi hates it when we call him fluffy." Naruto said causing Sakura and Kakashi to laugh a little.

"Do you think it is a good idea to mess with him like that?" Kakashi asked with a serious tone.

"It is fine he can't do anything to us while he is locked up." Daiko explained.

"How is the seal holding up for you 2?" Kakashi asked knowing what Naruto did to Jiraiya when he messed with their seals.

"It is fine." Naruto said laughing.

"Good." Kakashi said in his nonchalant voice. Sakura just giggled at the smile Daiko had on his face.

After a few days they finally reached the Hidden Sand village which was in ruins.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked one of the Sand ninja.

"The Akatsuki attacked our village and took the Kazekage. Kankuro tried to stop them but now he is in the infirmary suffering from some kind of poison that we can't get an antidote for." The Sand ninja replied.

"Take me to him please." Sakura said.

In The Infirmary:

"I'm going to extract the poison from his blood. It will hurt so hold him down so I can do it quickly." Sakura said informing the Hidden Sand doctors of their roles.

Sakura began by using a chakra scalpel to make an incision near Kankuro's heart. As she used her chakra to push in some sort of medical fluid Kankuro starting moving and screaming in pain.

"HOLD HIM STILL. I CAN'T GET THE POISON OUT IF HE IS MOVING LIKE THIS!" Sakura yelled at the other doctors.

They quickly ran over and held him down while Sakura removed the poison little by little from him.

"OK, now I am going to use the poison to make an antidote so we can get the rest of it out of him. Please take me to your herbs." Sakura informed the doctor next to her following him out.

"We need to go after Gaara and the Akatsuki quickly before anything happens to him." Kakashi told Daiko and Naruto.

"OK, you and Naruto go ahead I will stay here and make sure the Akatsuki don't come back." Daiko told Kakashi.

"OK Daiko just be careful." Kakashi told him as he and Naruto rushed out of the door after Gaara.

After about 20 minutes Sakura came back with an antidote for Kankuro.

"Where did Kakashi and Naruto go?" Sakura asked Daiko.

"They went ahead to get Gaara while I watch out here to make sure no more Akatsuki show up." Daiko informed Sakura as she was giving Kankuro the antidote.

"Th-thank you for saving me Sakura." Kankuro said weakly.

"No problem at least my antidote worked against this strong poison." Sakura said relieved.

"Kankuro do you know who it was that attacked you?" Daiko asked.

"I don't know the blonde one's name but the other one that poisoned me is known as Sasori. He was a ninja puppet user from our village." Kankuro told Daiko and Sakura.

"He was also my grandson." Granny Chiyo told Daiko.

"How powerful is he?" Sakura asked.

"Extremely." Granny Chiyo told them.

"OK, Sakura-chan you need to hurry and get that antidote to Kakashi and Naruto before they get poisoned to." Daiko said with worry in his eyes.

"OK Daiko-kun. I will try to get to them as fast as I can." Sakura said.

"I'm coming as well. I know Sasori better than anyone here so I can help fight him." Granny Chiyo told them.

"You guys need to hurry. I will stay here for a little bit longer to make sure the village is safe." Daiko said with a serious tone.

Granny Chiyo and Sakura nodded then ran out of the door after Kakashi and Naruto.

"Are you sure they will be OK?" Kankuro asked Daiko.

"Trust me nothing is going to stop Sakura-chan." Daiko said happily.

After about 10 minutes Sakura and Granny Chiyo caught up with Kakashi and Naruto who were staring at a walled off entrance.

"Hey Sakura is here." Naruto exclaimed

"Did you get the antidote to Kankuro?" Kakashi asked with a serious tone.

"Yes and I brought some vials with me just in case." Sakura said noticing Naruto's eyes and birthmarks had changed. _'He must be upset about Gaara being taken.'_ She thought.

"We can't get through this wall though." Naruto said staring at the wall with a glare.

"Here let me try." Sakura said as she put chakra into her arm and punched the wall making it crumble.

' _Note to self don't make Sakura angry.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

As they walked into the cave they noticed 2 of they Akatsuki members and Gaara at the far end.

"Seems they got in Deidara." Sasori told the blonde.

"It is all good Sasori my man. I'll just get the Kazekage out of here." Deidara told Sasori as he flew out of the cave on a clay bird that came from his hands with Gaara in tow.

"Sakura you stay hear and handle this one me and Naruto will deal with the blonde." Kakashi told Sakura as he and Naruto rushed after him.

"Got it!" She told Kakashi. "Are you ready Granny Chiyo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Granny Chiyo responded.

Sasori let out a volley of poison covered needles at high speeds. Sakura and Granny Chiyo just barely dodged them and Granny Chiyo summoned her own puppets.

After 10 minutes of dodging Sakura finally got hit with a needle in the arm. As Sakura was applying the antidote to her self Granny Chiyo spoke to Sasori to buy her some time.

"Sasori why don't you get out of that puppet and show your real self." Granny Chiyo demanded.

"As you wish Grandmother." Sasori said as he exited the puppet revealing a young man with red hair.

After he leaves the puppet he summoned his own new puppet.

"That's the 3rd Kazekage!" Granny Chiyo says shocked.

"Indeed. I found his body to be a useful puppet since only he can use the Iron Sand technique." Sasori explained.

"Granny Chiyo be careful with the poison, the antidote only lasts 3 minutes." Sakura informed her.

Back at the Hidden Sand village:

"I think I'm going to try to catch up with the others." Daiko told Kankuro on his way out the door sensing that something was wrong.

"OK, but be careful Daiko!" Kankuro yelled after him.

' _I have to get to Sakura-chan as fast as possible. I don't like the feeling of this.'_ He thought as his eyes and birthmarks changed and his speed increased drastically.

' **So you noticed that something was wrong as well huh kit?'** The Kyuubi asked Daiko.

' _Yes Kyuubi can you explain to me what is going on?'_ Daiko asked worriedly.

' **From what I understand your girlfriend and that Granny Chiyo lady are fighting Sasori alone while Naruto and Kakashi are chasing the other Akatsuki member that has Gaara.'** The Kyuubi informed him.

' **Better hurry I don't think Sakura and that Granny Chiyo can handle Sasori alone.'** Kyuubi warned him.

Back to Sakura and Granny Chiyo:

"Granny Chiyo are you OK?!" Sakura asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes Sakura, I am getting told old for this. My stamina isn't as good as it was when I was younger." Granny Chiyo told her.

"Yeah I'm getting to worn out as well. I don't know how much longer I can last with that Iron Sand." Sakura said fearing the worst would happen to them.

As she was thinking that she looked up to see 2 Iron Sand blocks coming in from both directions about to crush them.

' _Daiko-kun please help us'_ She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for them to hit her.

But they didn't, she opened her eyes to see Daiko holding back the 2 blocks with one arm on each block.

' _Did he just happen to come in just then? No it had to be more, he came in as soon as I begged him to show up.'_ Sakura thought with tears in her eyes.

"SAKURA, GRANNY CHIYO MOVE I CAN'T HOLD THESE FOR LONG!" Daiko yelled at them.

All 3 of them jumped out of the way as his arms gave out. Sakura realized that his eyes and birthmarks with different.

' _He used the Kyuubi's power to stop the blocks from killing us.'_ Sakura thought with great surprise.

"Are you 2 OK?" Daiko and the 2 of them.

"Yes we are fine, we just need to rest for a bit." Granny Chiyo explained. "He is using the 3rd Kazekage as a puppet. The 3rd Kazekage has the ability to use Iron Sand instead of normal sand like Gaara."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it from here. You 2 just rest up OK?" Daiko told them with a grin on his face.

"OK Daiko-kun." Sakura said with a grin on her face as well. She watched as he walked away with an angry face staring down Sasori.

"Who is that Sakura?" Granny Chiyo whispered.

"Oh Daiko-kun? He is my fiance." Sakura explained.

"He is strong for a boy his age. You picked a good one Sakura." Granny Chiyo said with shock. "Looks just like that boy from earlier except he had blue eyes and not red."

"Oh yeah that's his twin brother Naruto. He is also really strong." Sakura explained.

Back to Daiko:

"You're pretty strong to have blocked that attack that easily." Sasori said as Daiko was slowly walking towards him not saying a word.

"Why you aren't much of a talker." Sasori said.

"Fine then I'll just use my ultimate technique." He said as he pulled out another summoning scroll.

"RED SECRET TECHNIQUE: PERFORMANCE OF A HUNDRED PUPPETS!" Sasori said as he slammed his hand onto the scroll and reached into a compartment to pull out over 100 chakra strings.

As 100 hundred puppets flew out of the scroll Daiko just look at them with the same expression and face.

' **This may be trouble Kit.'** Kyuubi told him.

' _I think you're right this time. But I have an idea.'_ Daiko thought hoping it would work.

' **Oh and what is it then Kit?'** Kyuubi asked with great curiosity.

' _Fire Style: Fire Ball Justsu!'_ Daiko yelled mentally as he blew out a giant fire ball into the puppets setting them all on fire.

' _Seems he decided to take them out as quick as possible. No one ever thought about doing that before because they all panicked. But I will have to hit him with the mass of burning puppets if I want to defeat him I suppose. Though I have to make more now.'_ Sasori thought as he slammed all of his puppets down on Daiko's body creating a huge bonfire.

"DAIKO-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

"That was a lot of build up for nothing it seems." Sasori said with an evil smirk.

Just as he finished saying that a silhouette formed in the fire.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT!"Sasori yelled with an expression of pure fear on his face.

Daiko walked out of the fire with red chakra protecting him from being burned.

"Was that all you had?" Daiko said with a smirk.

Sasori then took off his Akatsuki robe revealing that he was also a puppet.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME NOW THAT I AM A PUPPET I AM IMMORTAL!" Sasori yelled laughing evilly.

' _Kyuubi any ideas?'_ Daiko asked.

' **Maybe do you seal that seal on his chest?'** Kyuubi asked

' _Yeah what about it?'_ Daiko asked hoping it meant what he thought it did.

' **Find a way to smash it and he should die.'** Kyuubi explained.

' _Why are you helping anyways?'_ Daiko asked confused.

' **You and Naruto are becoming interesting to say the least.'** Kyuubi explained.

"So you are immortal huh?" Daiko asked Sasori.

"Yes you can never win against me." Sasori said with a smirk of pride.

Before he could react Daiko smashed him on his seal with a Rasengan. It hit him so hard Daiko ran and rammed him into the wall behind them.

"RASENGAN!" Daiko screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasori screamed in pain as his seal was destroyed.

Daiko walked back over to Sakura and Granny Chiyo with his face back to normal with a huge smile on his face.

"Told you I could beat him Sakura-chan." Daiko said laughing.

"I never doubted you for a second." She said happily as Daiko fell backwards. "DAIKO-KUN!" Was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

He woke up in a hospital bed back in Konoha. He looked around confused until he noticed Sakura was sleeping on his leg with her arms crossed under her head.

"What happened?" Daiko asked really confused. Sakura woke up when she heard his voice.

"Oh Daiko-kun! You over did it again and you took more damage than what you were showing." Sakura said scolding him but happy that he was OK.

Tsunade walked in a noticed he was awake.

"YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU TAKE ON AN AKATSUKI MEMBER ALONE. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Tsunade yelled at him but with worry in her eyes. "You and Naruto are like my children. I don't know what I would do if I lost you 2." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan and Baa-Chan. I didn't mean to make you worry. But when I saw that Sakura-chan was about to die I snapped." He said calmly.

' **You did a lot more than snap Kit.'** Kyuubi said.

' _Yeah I suppose you're right.'_ Daiko responded.

"What happened after I went unconscious?" Daiko asked.

"Gaara had died when they got to him. But Granny Chiyo dies bringing him back." Sakura told him.

"Oh." Daiko said sadly.

"It is OK Daiko-kun. You tried your best and you saved us both from a horrible death that's all that matters." Sakura said trying to make him feel better.

"OK Sakura-chan if you say so!" Daiko said smiling at her. "By the way Baa-Chan when do I get out of here?"

"You can leave whenever you are all healed up." Tsunade said happily.

"Alright!" He said as he jumped out of bed. "I'm starving."

"Want to get some ramen Daiko-kun." Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yeah!" Daiko-kun yelled after he got dressed and went out the door.

"Nothing will ever change him will it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura giggled.

"Probably not, not unless something happens to you, then whoever killed you is going to see hell incarnate." Tsunade said with a very serious tone.

"Hopefully that never happens." Sakura said with hope.

At Ichiraku's:

"How do you eat so much ramen so fast Daiko-kun?" Sakura said amazed to see he just finished his 18th bowl.

"When me and Naruto were younger we had to stay at an orphanage till we were old enough to survive on our own." Daiko said looking sad. "They barely gave us food compared to the other kids, telling us that demons like us didn't need food. So we eat so much because we know what it feels like to starve."

"That's horrible Daiko-kun." Sakura said with sadness and shock in her voice.

"Yeah well we survived just fine and it made us better people." Daiko said with a big smile.

"Daiko, Sakura what's up." Naruto said coming into the bar.

"Nothing much Naruto I was just telling Sakura-chan about why we eat some much ramen so fast." Daiko said with a sad look on his face

"Yeah that sucked. But hey we are better people because of it!" Naruto said. "Bet I can eat more than you Daiko."

"Is that so Naruto? You're on?" Daiko said as the both started eating like crazy.

After about 24 bowls of ramen they both gave in.

"I guess it is a tie then huh Daiko?" Naruto said laughing with Daiko.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Daiko said laughing.

"Hey Naruto, want to go spar at the training fields?" Daiko asked with a grin.

"Sure. We need to work off this ramen anyways!" Naruto said with the exact same grin.

At Training Field 7:

"Ready?" Sakura said as Naruto and Daiko nodded. "GO!"

They both rushed each other trading blows like crazy.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" They yelled in unison as 5 more of each showed up. Sakura just stared in amazement at the show.

After 20 minutes they were exhausted so they called it quits.

"You 2 are crazy strong." Sakura said with a look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah I guess we are." Naruto said with pride on his face.

"Anyways it is getting late lets head back home Sakura-chan." Daiko said with a sweet voice.

"Get a room love birds." Naruto said laughing.

Sakura's face went red and a vein showed on her forehead. "NARUTO!"

Naruto gulped just before Naruto got knocked over the head my Sakura's fist.

"Alright lets go home now Sakura-chan." Daiko said with a look of pure fear on his face.

' **She packs a bigger punch than you Kits'** Kyuubi said laughing at him.

' _Shut up Fluffy!'_ They thought in unison.

' **STOP CALLING ME THAT!'** Kyuubi yelled as they cut off the link.

 _ **Well that's Chapter 7. took me awhile to make this one without messing stuff up too much. Please review to help me out with making it better.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

"You wanted to see us Baa-Chan?" Daiko asked walking into the Hokage's office with Sakura and Naruto behind him.

"Yes, I want you to meet your new team captain Yamato." Tsunade explained.

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He is on his own mission right now so Yamato will be your captain for the next few months." Tsunade explained to them.

"That and I wanted to know if you 2 were finished planning your wedding?" Tsunade asked smiling at them.

"Yes we have Tsunade-sama." Sakura told her smiling. "It is going to be in a week from today." She said with an even bigger smile than before.

"Is that so? Well then I guess you guys are off for the next 2 weeks." Tsunade said happily.

"Thank you Baa-Chan." Daiko said. "Also Captain Yamato since you're are our new captain I want you to come as well."

"Sure I'll come, this way I could get to know you 3 better." Yamato said smiling.

1 Week Later:

"Do you Daiko Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno as you lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade asked him.

"I do." Daiko said with his signature grin.

"And do you Sakura Haruno take Daiko Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sakura replied with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." Tsunade said happily.

Daiko and Sakura kissed with the most passion than any kiss they had before.

"YEAH GO DAIKO!" Naruto yelled making Daiko laugh.

At the after party everyone laughed and had a great time with the newly weds.

"How's it feel now that you are Sakura Uzumaki instead of Sakura Haruno?" Ino asked smiling at her best friend.

"It feels great Ino. I've never been happier!" Sakura smiled at her.

With Daiko:

"Congrats Daiko!" Lee said. "I wish to fight you to celebrate your marriage!"

"You're on Lee!" Daiko said "Lets get further away from the party though."

"Agreed, we do not want Sakura to be mad at us for ruining the party!" Lee said with enthusiasm.

A Little Further Away From The Party:

"You ready Lee?" Daiko asked still in his tuxedo.

"Always!" Lee yelled

Neji noticed this.

"Hey everybody Daiko and Lee are sparring." He said.

Lee rushed Daiko. He wasn't able to land a hit Daiko, he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets dodging with ease. Lee swung as hard as he could aiming for Daiko's face. Daiko leaned to the left and kneed Lee in the gut hard. Before Lee could react Daiko spun around and hit him in the face with the back of his fist knocking him to the ground making him slide across the dirt.

"I give." Lee said. "You are truly strong Daiko!" Lee yelled happily.

Everybody started clapping and laughing except for Sakura. She came over to Daiko and knocked over the head slamming him to the ground. Everyone started laughing even harder.

"You and Naruto might be strong but Sakura still knocks you to the ground no problem!" Kiba laughed.

A Week Later:

Daiko woke up with Sakura sleeping on his chest again. He loved when she did that.

"Sakura-chan." Daiko said softly waking her up.

"Yes Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked looking at him with her emerald eyes.

"We need to talk Baa-Chan about our next mission" He informed her.

"OK Daiko-kun." She said getting out of bed. He can never get over how beautiful she is.

"Daiko-kun you're staring again." Sakura giggled causing Daiko the blush slightly.

In The Hokage's Office:

"We found Orochimaru hiding in the forest between Konoha and The Hidden Rain village." Tsunade explained. "I need you 4 to capture him and bring him back. This is a S-Rank mission so be careful."

"Yes Tsunade-sama we will." Sakura promised.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Yamato said. "Lets head out guys."

At The Main Gate Of Konoha:

"Orochimaru is the one that led the attack on Konoha at the Chunin Exams right?" Daiko asked Yamato.

"Yes he is. He is an extremely dangerous enemy we have to be careful when we take him on." Yamato explained. "Lets get moving before we lose him again."

"Hai!" All 3 said in unison.

In The Forest:

"Are you OK Sakura-chan?" Daiko asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid is all." Sakura said meekly.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I will not let anything happen to you even if it kills me." He said with a serious tone.

"OK Daiko-kun I trust you." She said feeling better.

"Guys hold up we're here." Yamato yelled back to Sakura, Daiko and Naruto.

"Do you see him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is on the other side of that bridge. See him?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah." Daiko said.

"Lets go." Yamato ordered them.

"OK." Sakura said as they jumped on the opposite side of the bridge from Orochimaru.

"Oh, I was wondering when Tsunade was going to send ninja after me." Orochimaru laughed.

"We are here to take you in Orochimaru." Yamato explained.

"Just try and see if you can lap dog." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Daiko lets go!" Naruto yelled.

"OK." Daiko agreed as they rushed him. They both missed their punches as Orochimaru jumped and kicked them both in the head sending flying back across the bridge. Yamato was the next to be knocked down. Orochimaru appeared in front of him and punched in the side of his ribs knocking the wind out of him. Daiko and Naruto were standing up when Daiko saw Sakura get back handed into a tree knocking her out.

"SAKURA!" Daiko yelled as his eyes turned red and his skin began to peel away revealing the Kyuubi's chakra which was covering his body. Once his transformation was done he looked like a 4 tailed mini Kyuubi.

Daiko rushed Orochimaru before he could react knocking him into the trees on the other side of the bridge. Daiko went across the bridge so fast that it destroyed the bridge blocking the other 3 off from helping him.

After making sure Sakura was OK they watched as the trees started falling with dust going up. All of a sudden Daiko started charging chakra into a giant ball he then condensed it and swallowed it which made his face smack the ground.

"What did you think was going to happen when you swallowed that much condensed chakra fool!" Orochimaru laughed but he was cut short as Daiko spit out the chakra ball launching it at Orochimaru.

He just barely got out of the way as the bomb went off and leveled the forest around them giving the 3 a clear view of the fight.

"What happened to Daiko-kun?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"He saw Orochimaru back hand you into the tree and he snapped."Yamato explained.

"There is no stopping him now." Naruto said with a very serious tone.

Orochimaru hit Daiko in the chest with the Sword of Kusanagi.

' _Not even this sword can pierce his skin.'_ Orochimaru thought in shock.

The sword sent him flying back to the other side of the broken bridge. Right next to Sakura. Naruto and Yamato.

"WE HAVE TO CALM HIM DOWN GUYS!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't think we can Sakura." Yamato.

"There has to be a way." She begged.

"If it was Naruto I could stop it because of the necklace he got from Tsunade. It was meant to stop this. But Daiko doesn't have one." Yamato explained.

"NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Sakura yelled as she ran to Daiko who had just freed himself from the sword that was pinning him to the ground. As she got closer he looked at her and screamed like the Kyuubi and rushed her.

"DAIKO-KUN PLEASE CALM DOWN! IT IS ME SAKURA! YOUR WIFE!" She screamed hoping that he could understand her.

Just as he was about to hit her he stopped. He grabbed his head and started screaming in pain. He began to turn back into his normal form. He fell to the ground after he had gone back to normal breathing heavily. Orochimaru used the moment to escape.

3 Days Later:

"What happened?" Daiko asked confused.

"You don't remember Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No the last thing I remember was Orochimaru knocked you into a tree." Daiko said blankly.

"You went crazy Daiko." Yamato stated.

"What do you mean?" Daiko asked with fear.

"You became a 4 tailed mini Kyuubi and lost control when you noticed Sakura got knocked out." Yamato explained.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Daiko asked fearing the worst.

"No. But you did almost attack Sakura." Yamato continued. "But before you hit her she screamed for you and you snapped out of it."

"Oh." Daiko said with his head down."I am sorry Sakura-chan."

"It is fine. Now we know that I can get you to snap out of your rage." She said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Months After The Kyuubi Incident:**

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked entering the Hokage's office with Daiko and Naruto behind her.

"Daiko, Naruto wait outside please." Tsunade asked with sadness in her eyes. They nodded and walked out to wait in the hallway. "Sakura what I am about to tell you is going to break Daiko and Naruto's hearts and they are going to need your to help them get through it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"OK Tsunade-sama what is it?" Sakura said with fear on her face.

"Tell them to come in and I'll let you 3 know." Tsunade said.

Sakura walked to the door. "Tsunade-sama said to come in."

As they walked in they both realized something was wrong by seeing Tsunade's face.

"What's wrong Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked afraid of what she might say.

"Jiraiya is dead." Tsunade said almost crying.

"What?!" Daiko exclaimed. "Please tell me you are joking Baa-Chan."

"He found a lead that the Akatsuki's leader was hiding in Amegakure. He went to investigate and was killed by him." Tsunade explained.

"How did you figure this out?" Sakura asked with a serious tone.

"He sent Fukasaku here with a code on his back. He said that Jiraiya died fighting him. He said that he couldn't speak so he out the code on his back." Tsunade said as tears went down her face. "We haven't been able to decipher it and I was hoping you 2 could."

"Let me see it." Naruto said with anger and sadness in his voice.

Fukasaku turned around and showed him the code on his back.

"I think these are from his books." Naruto explained.

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"This 9 isn't a 9 at all." He explained. "It was a writing quirk he did whenever he tried to right Ta."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Ma'am?" Shizune said walking into the room.

"Go get Shiho, Shikamaru and Kakashi quickly!" Tsunade ordered.

After The 3 Entered The Office:

"I need you 3, Naruto and Daiko to use Jiraiya's books to decode this message as quickly as possible." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" All 5 of them replied.

After about a day they had figured it out.

"The message says 'The real one's not among them.', but we don't understand what he means." Shikamaru explained.

"Either way I want the 2 of you to come with me back to Mount Myoboku to learn Sage Mode." Fukasaku told Daiko and Naruto. "If you can master it you may be able to beat this man. But be warned not even Jiraiya could get it right and needed me and my wife Shika to help him control it."

"OK, whatever it takes to take the man who killed Ero-sennin down!" Daiko exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"That settles it then. You 2 will go with Fukasaku and train till you have it perfected." Tsunade told them.

"Just don't over do it OK Daiko-kun." Sakura warned him.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we will be careful." Daiko said smiling at her.

"Yeah don't worry Sakura." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"When do we leave Fukasaku?" Daiko asked with eagerness showing on his face.

"We can leave now if you 2 want." He replied.

"Then lets not waste anymore time." Naruto said sternly.

With that being said Fukasaku brought them to Mount Myoboku in a puff of smoke. They spent weeks learning about Senjutsu and the dangers of not being able to connect with nature correctly. If they did it wrong they would turn into toad statues and die. Naruto managed to get Sage Mode down fine but Daiko just couldn't get the Senjutsu correct without the help of Fukasaku and Shika who were unable to help him because of the Kyuubi inside of him.

"If I can't use Sage Mode how are supposed to fight the Akatsuki's leader?" Daiko asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know but maybe I can handle him on my own." Naruto said with doubt in his voice.

"No you can't." Fukasaku said with a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Daiko asked.

"Because there are 6 of them. They called themselves the 6 Paths of Pain." Fukasaku explained.

"That what must have been what Jiraiya was talking about! The actual man wasn't there." Daiko realized.

"Yes that makes since!" Naruto exclaimed. "But if there are 6 of them then I won't be able to take them all at once." He said fearfully.

" **I have a way you can fight with them Kits."** The Kyuubi stated.

' _How is that?'_ They both thought curiously.

" **I can teach Daiko my Taijutsu. Though it won't be easy. It might even kill him."** Kyuubi explained.

' _If I can't use Sage Mode I might die anyways.'_ Daiko thought with an extremely serious tone.

" **OK then, tell Fukasaku what I just offered."** Kyuubi told them.

After they explained how Daiko could help Fukasaku agreed.

"But I only want Daiko to learn it." Fukasaku said sternly.

"But why does he get to and I can't?!" Naruto complained.

"Because you can use Sage Mode which is already powerful when he can't." He explained.

"I guess that's fair." Naruto agreed.

" **Lets get started!"** Kyuubi yelled.

' _Agreed.'_ Daiko thought fearfully.

Back In Konoha:

The Pains were rampaging through the village questioning everyone they could find.

"Where are the jinchuriki?!" One of the Pains asked holding up a Leaf shinobi.

"None of us are going to tell you even if we did know where they were." The shinobi laughed in his face. The Pain killed him as soon as he said that. Everyone was fighting as they possibly could but they were no match for the 6 Pains.

Before any of them could react one of the Pains flew up into the air and blasted Konoha away leaving only some wreckage and a giant crater where the village used to be.

Back with Naruto and Daiko:

"Have you finished in such short time Daiko?" Fukasaku asked very confused.

"In the real world I was only meditating for couple of days but in our subconscious it felt like months." Daiko and Naruto explained.

"And the Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he said it was almost impossible to learn." Daiko explained. "It was a living hell. But I have masted his Taijutsu."

" **I congratulate you Kit I didn't think you would survive"** Kyuubi laughed.

' _Thank you for helping Kyuubi.'_ Daiko thought.

"Oh no this is bad!" Fukasaku yelled.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Shika just told me the Pains are attacking Konoha!" He informed them.

"WHAT?!" The 2 yelled in unison.

"She is going to summon us to the village. All of you grab on. That includes you Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro and Gamakichi." Fukasaku yelled.

Konoha:

Tsunade saved as many people as she could from the blast using Katsuyu.

Sakura fell out of one of Katsuyu's mini versions. When she recovered she saw the village was gone leaving only a crater where it once stood.

' _Oh no!'_ She thought with shock and tears on her face.

"DAIKO-KUN, NARUTO PLEASE HELP!" She screamed. As soon as she said that a puff of white smoke appeared in the center of the crater with a loud Poof.

As it cleared she saw Daiko and Naruto standing on giant toads.

"SHIKA I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SUMMON US IN KONOHA!" Fukasaku yelled in shock.

"Look around this is Konoha." She said.

Daiko and Naruto examined the area to realize she was right. Pure rage covered their faces. Then they noticed Tsunade was being rushed by one of the Pains. Before it could reach her Daiko and Naruto smashed him from above killing him.

Tsunade noticed there was something off by the way they looked. Naruto had on a red and black robe with a giant scroll on his back, while Daiko's face looked like he was using the Kyuubi's chakra that he gets from his anger.

' _No something is different about how Daiko's body and face looks.'_ She thought examining him more. Daiko's body was larger than it used to be and his face looked as if he had never been calmer.

"Baa-Chan I learned how to use nature's chakra so I can feel everybody who is here. But I don't feel Kakashi-sensei's energy. Is he off on a mission?" Naruto asked calmly.

Tsunade said nothing.

"I see." Naruto said as he started to glare at the 5 remaining Pains.

"And the Kyuubi taught me his Taijutsu because I couldn't master Sage Mode." Daiko explained noticing that she was staring at him.

"Be careful you 2 their eyes are linked. As long as you are in the line of sight of them they can all see you." Shika explained.

"That means I'll have to use Frog Kata to hit them without connecting my hits." Naruto deducted.

"I'll just have to move faster than they can react I suppose." Daiko said. "You ready?" Daiko asked Naruto as he raised his fist towards him.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied fist bumping him.

As soon as they did that they rushed towards the Pains. 2 of the Pains rushed towards them. Naruto swung at the one who rushed him but he dodged hit but since he was using Frog Kata the Pain still got hit with the force of the punched killing him.

' _I was positive I dodged that attack.'_ Pain thought.

Daiko suddenly disappeared as his Pain got to him and smashed him in the back with his elbow.

' _I'll have to watch the other one more carefully as well, he moves so fast. It caught me off guard.'_ Pain continued to examine them.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" The female Pain yelled as a giant rhino summon monster and a giant bird like summon monster appeared.

They both charged Naruto and Daiko who just stood waiting for them to get close. As the rhino smashed into Naruto he grabbed its horn and threw it out of the way.

Daiko jumped high into the air as the bird like monster dived towards him and brought his foot down on its head making it disappear in a puff of white smoke.

The female Pain summoned another dog like monster that ran towards them. Gamakichi grabbed before it got to them, as Gamabunta was fighting the rhino.

After Gamabunta defeated the rhino Fukasaku said "I am going to hurl you over to Naruto!"

"Why?" He asked. Fukasaku explained the plan just before throwing him to them.

Daiko jumped into the air as he landed at Naruto's location.

' _Where did he go?!'_ Pain thought scanning the area. Naruto was fighting the female Pain inside of Gamabunta's mouth.

Pain figured this out when his mouth expanded and smoke came out because Naruto had hit her with 2 giant Rasengans.

' _So he was in there.'_

As the female died the summons disappeared.

Naruto began charging a new type of Rasengan. Sakura was informed by a Hyuuga shinobi that it looked like a shuriken.

' _Wind Style: Rasenshuriken?!'_ She thought with panic.

"What is that Pa?" Shika asked Fukasaku.

"I don't know I have never seen before either." He explained.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as he threw it towards it.

' _HE CAN THROW IT NOW?!' Sakura thought with shock._

It caught one of the Pains off guard and killed him as it cut through him and expanded around him.

"There is only one left Naruto." Daiko noticed.

"Yeah this is going the be easy, but I only have enough chakra for one more Rasenshuriken." Naruto explained.

"That's OK. I'll keep him busy so that you can hit him with it." Daiko said as he rushed the last Pain moving so fast he disappeared. He appeared in front of Pain swinging his leg through the air towards his head. Pain dodged it with ease.

' _This is going to be trouble.'_ Both Naruto and Daiko thought.

Daiko started swing at Pain who was dodging like he was moving in slow-motion. Pain just raised his hand and Daiko was sent flying across the crater sliding on the ground. Naruto threw his Rasenshuriken at Pain. Pain raised his hand as it was about to connect and it dissipated.

' _Crap I have to reverse summon one of my clones now so I can go back into Sage Mode!"_ Naruto thought as he grabbed the scroll off of his back. Before he could open it Pain started attacking him.

"Naruto throw it to me I'll summon him!" Fukasaku yelled at him.

Naruto threw the scroll towards him as he started clashing with Pain. Daiko appeared out of thin air and kicked Pain in the face sending him flying.

"You OK Naruto?" Daiko asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said thankfully.

"Naruto release the Jutsu now!" Fukasaku informed him. Before he could Pain came out of nowhere and knocked Naruto to the ground and kicked Daiko in the ribs. While Daiko buckled over Pain started shoving stakes into Naruto pinning him to the ground. Then he launched Daiko into the side of the crater with the same move as before and threw stakes into his hands, arms and legs pinning him to the wall.

He crouched down and he said "Don't worry my precious Jinshurikiis I won't kill you. I need you bijuu.". While he was saying this Sakura and Hinata ran into the crater to save them. They started breaking the stakes off of Naruto and Daiko but before they could finish pain picked them up into the air with the same move that he used to throw Daiko. He launched them towards the ground as he put 2 stakes under them making them land on them.

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA!"

They screamed as they transformed into mini Kyuubi's with 6 tails.

' _So anger triggers the Kyuubi's power to come out."_ Pain said observing them.

They started rushing at him at unbelievable speeds.

"SO FAST!" Pain yelled running from them.

They were moving so fast the ground was being destroyed under them as they where swinging at Pain with chakra arms. Water started blasting out of the ground. Naruto grabbed a stone block and slammed it down on Pain's head nailing him into the ground.

' _I underestimated them.'_ Pain thought calmly.

Pain got out of the ground and tried to use his push to get them away but he missed. Daiko hit him across his side sending him flying and skipping across the water.

They started losing more control as Naruto smashed his necklace. Pain ran and hid in a tree by the forest.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Pain yelled as a sphere of stone formed in the sky pulling Daiko and Naruto into it.

They lost even more control and let 8 tails appear causing them to start escaping the trap.

In Their Subconscious:

Both of their sealing started weakening as Naruto and Daiko reached for the seal on the Kyuubi's cage.

" **Yes give into the rage. You 2 know you want to destroy him. Let me out and exactly that will happen!"** The Kyuubi said laughing evilly.

Just as Naruto and Daiko were pulling on the seal their father appeared scaring both of them.

" **FOURTH!"** The Kyuubi yelled.

"Be quiet." Minato said bringing Naruto and Daiko into a bright area they have never seen before.

"How are you here?" Daiko questioned the 4th Hokage.

"Well when I died I decided I was going to seal some of my chakra into my 2 sons in case this ever happened." He said smiling.

"Wait you're our Dad?" Naruto said shocked.

"Yes I am." He explained.

"DO YOU REALIZE THE HELL ME AND NARUTO WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF THE KYUUBI!" Daiko yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry I did that to you 2 but I didn't have a choice." Minato said sadly.

"It is OK Dad." Naruto said smiling at Minato.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Naruto." Daiko agreed.

"I have been watching you 2 grow up from in here. By the way Daiko I like your wife she is extremely brave." He said happily.

Daiko smiled "Yeah she is!" he said laughing.

"I don't have much time left guys my chakra is fading. I'm going to repair your seals but this is the last time it can happen." He said as he touched the seals on their stomachs and turned them repairing them.

"I'm very proud of you 2. I love you guys." He said hugging them as he began to fade away. "Don't rely on the Kyuubi's power. Trust yours and you won't have to worry about this again." He said sternly.

"Hai!" They said waving good bye to him. He waved back smiling as he faded out.

Back In The Real World:

Pain was shocked that the two 8 tails had disappeared. He took a closer look and saw Daiko and Naruto glaring at him from the sphere. They launched towards him using the rocks that were floating up to break their fall.

They landed in front of him still looking angry.

"You can't beat me now, you don't have Sage Mode which means you can't use a Rasenshuriken." Pain pointed out.

"Damn he's right." Naruto said.

"I have a plan Naruto." Daiko whispered.

"What is it?" He asked with hope.

"I'm going to distract him with my new Flaming Rasengan while you launch yourself with a Giant Rasengan ready to hit him with it." Daiko explained.

"OK That will work." Naruto said with a grin. Pain noticed his grin.

"Why are you grinning you have lost. Just give up!" Pain yelled.

Daiko rushed him as he swung his arm around with a Fire Covered Rasengan in his hand. Pain didn't notice Naruto flying above him with a Giant Rasengan aimed for his gut at the last second.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE UP ON MAKING US GIVE UP!" They yelled in unison as both Rasengans connected killing Pain.

"Now we just have to find the real one." Daiko said.

"He was using these chakra rods to control the Pains. So if I use Senjutsu I should be able to track it back." He told Daiko as he shoved one into his shoulder. "I found him." He said a minute later. "Follow me."

"OK." Daiko replied.

After they found Nagato they had to hold back their urge to kill him.

"So there is where you were hiding huh?" Daiko said.

"What now? Are you going to kill me?" Nagato asked and Konan got ready to defend him.

"No, as much as we want to we aren't going to." Naruto told him with a scowl on his face. "Why did you do want me and Daiko so much?"

"To make sure the world can truly be at peace just like Jiraiya-sensei wanted." Nagato told them.

"Yeah Ero-sennin wanted the world the be at peace but not like this!" Daiko yelled.

"This is the only to reach true peace." Nagato said calmly.

"No it isn't. You can't have peace by causing chaos and killing people." Naruto explained. Nagato thought on his words hard.

"You're right." Nagato sighed. "I have been a fool destroying the world and calling it justice." He said looking down. "Like all books the 2nd one is always the worst and the last is always the best." He said explaining that Jiraiya was first, he was 2nd and they were the 3rd book.

"I may not be able to make up for everything I have done. But I can still fix this mistake." Nagato said glumly.

"Oh and hows that?" Naruto asked as Daiko simply watched.

"No not that it'll kill you Nagato!" Konan yelled.

"I deserve this Konan I need to right the wrongs I have committed today." He said sadly. "RINNE REBIRTH JUTSU!" He yelled as his hair turned white and he slowly started to die.

"What did you do?" Daiko asked.

"I revived everyone I killed today at the cost of my life." Nagato explained as he died.

"I'll get his body and leave." Konan said.

"Good don't come back." Daiko said coldly as she walked away.

Naruto and Daiko made it back to the crater from the forest. As they came out of the forest everyone started cheering for them and they picked them up and started tossing them into the air and catching them. They just started laughing until they realized that Sakura and Hinata were hurt we they went out of control.

They were sat down finally.

"Neji have you seen Sakura and Hinata?" Daiko asked fearing the worst had happened.

"They are right over there waiting for you 2." Neji informed them.

Daiko ran over to Sakura as soon as he saw her. When he reached her he picked her up and spun her around.

"Woah!" Sakura said laughing as tears came out of both of there eyes. Daiko brought her into a kiss.

"Happy much?" She giggled.

"I thought you died Sakura-chan." Daiko said crying.

"Well I didn't Daiko-kun." Sakura said happily.

"THANK YOU NARUTO AND DAIKO FOR SAVING US!" The villagers yelled.

"I guess they are happy, huh?" Daiko said.

"Of course they are you and Naruto just saved us all and risked everything to do so." Sakura said with a big smile. "I'm surprised you and Naruto went so far when you guys thought me and Hinata had died."

"I told you that I would protect you no matter what and when I couldn't I snapped. I have never been more angry than I was then." Daiko said with a serious tone. "We met our father while we were in that

form. It turns out he was the 4th Hokage." He smiled. "He told us not to rely on the Kyuubi's power from now on."

"Well I didn't see that coming." Naruto said coming over to them. "The whole village loves us now." He had a huge smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Week After Pain's Attack On Konoha:**

' _Yo Kyuubi!'_ Daiko yelled in his thoughts as he and Sakura were walking around Konoha watching it be rebuilt.

" **What is it Kit?"** Kyuubi growled back.

' _There is a catch to using you power with the Taijutsu isn't there?'_ Daiko questioned.

" **I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."** Kyuubi laughed evilly. **"Whenever you use my power and moves I get a higher chance of making you lose control."**

' _So my Dad was warning my about this when he told us to stop using you wasn't he?'_ Daiko thought annoyed.

" **Yep."** Kyuubi smirked at him.

"You talking to the Kyuubi again Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked noticing the worry in his eyes.

"Yes I am Sakura-chan." He said meekly.

"What did he say?" She asked worried about what he might say.

"You remember back when me and Naruto fought Pain my speed and strength were way up?" He asked.

"Yes I noticed your muscles were much bigger when I went to get you free as well." She said getting more worried.

"Kyuubi just told me there was a risk to using that power." He explained. "If I continue to use it he will eventually cause me to lose control again."

"Then don't use it anymore." She said sternly.

"I don't plan to unless it is necessary." He agreed with her. She noticed he was tensing up at the thought of losing control.

"Hey Daiko-kun." She said leaning towards him.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He said noticing how close she was getting. She kissed him without warning. This shocked him but he soon relaxed and kissed her back.

"Calm down and don't worry about those things." She said as she broke the kiss. "I have to go now." She said as they walked up to the hospital.

"OK just don't over do it." Daiko said mocking her.

"You're one to talk." She said as she smiled at him walking into the hospital.

' _Now what am I going to do today?'_ He sighed. _'I guess I will go ask Tsunade why I was moving so fast when I fought Pain."_ He thought as he walked towards the Hokage's office.

Hokage's Office:

"Hey Baa-Chan!" Daiko yelled as he barged into her office waking her up.

"What is it Daiko?" Tsunade said annoyed for being woken up so rudely.

"I have an important question for you." He stated with a serious face.

This shocked Tsunade. "What do you want to know Daiko?" She asked extremely curious.

"When I started fighting Pain I noticed I was moving far faster than I was before we left Mount Myoboku." He said sternly.

"That was just because you had trained so hard while you were there." She explained to him.

"I thought that to until I started really thinking about it. I was going so fast it was like I was just appearing there." He said his face not changing emotions.

"I think I may know why." She explained "Your father the 4th Hokage could teleport in the blink of an eye. That why he was called Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"Do you think it is a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked hopeful.

"I believe so but I wonder why Naruto can't use it?" She said concerned.

" **It is because some Kekkei Genkai can only be used by one person a generation can have it. The Rinnegan is a good example of that."**

Kyuubi explained.

' _How do you know?'_ Daiko asked annoyed.

" **I have been around far longer than you Kit."** He explained.

' _Good point'_ Daiko agreed.

"Kyuubi says some Kekkei Genkai only allows one person a generation to use it." Daiko explained. "Like the Rinnegan."

"That makes sense I suppose." Tsunade said understanding the situation now. "But since both Minato and Jiraiya are gone you will have to learn to use it alone."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Wasn't he one of my father's students?" Daiko asked.

"That's right he was!" She exclaimed. "SHIZUNE GO GET KAKASHI PRONTO!"

"Yes Ma'am."

About 10 minutes later Kakashi appeared in the office with a puff of white smoke.

"Yo." He said nonchalantly.

"I need you to help train Daiko with his Kekkei Genkai. You're the only one left that has seen it more than once." Tsunade explained.

"Sure but what is it?" Kakashi asked trying to understand what she was talking about.

"It is the Yondaime's ability to teleport." She explained. Kakashi was dumbfounded.

' _I didn't know it was a Kekkei Genkai.'_ He thought with a shocked look on his face. _'Wait that means that both Daiko and Naruto are Sensei's children."_

At Training Field 7:

"How did you figure out you had this ability Daiko?" Kakashi questioned.

"I forgot you had died before me and Naruto's fight with Pain." He said looking down. "I noticed I was moving too fast and was appearing right by Pain whenever I did."

"Yeah that sounds like Minato-sensei's ability." Kakashi said. "Show me please."

Daiko did it but not nearly to the extent as before.

"Strange." Daiko said.

"What is?" Kakashi questioned.

"I was able to move way farther than 5 feat." Daiko explained.

"It may be because you were using Kyuubi's power as well as your own." Kakashi informed him. "Try to do it with his power again."

"NO!" Daiko exclaimed.

Kakashi looked shocked and confused at the outburst.

' _This isn't like him at all.'_ He thought worried.

"Why?" He asked.

"Kyuubi tries to make me lose control whenever I use his power and Taijutsu." Daiko told him.

"I see." Kakashi said "We are just going to have to train you until you drop then aren't we." He said smiling under his mask.

"I suppose so." Daiko agreed with a smile of his own.

After days of grueling training by Kakashi and Gai, Daiko headed home barely able to walk. When he got there he barely got inside to the couch before he tried to collapsed onto it. He didn't. Sakura heard the thud and came down stairs to investigate.

"Daiko-kun are you OK?!" She said running over to him.

"Not really." Daiko said with a weak voice.

"What happened?" She asked concerned for her husband.

"Kakashi and Gai have been training me till I literally dropped to help me master my Kekkei Genkai." He explained smiling at her.

"Here let me help you sit up." She said as she used her strength to sit him up right. "Now stay still." She said sternly.

"Trust me Sakura-chan I couldn't move anymore if I wanted to." He said laughing then cringing as his gut began to hurt.

"Just relax and breath OK?" She said as she began to heal him.

"I guess having the second best Medic Ninja in the world as a wife has its perks." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"There do you feel better now?" She asked still concerned.

"I am still sore but yes thank you Sakura-chan." He said as he began to get off of the couch.

"Lets go to bed OK?" He said.

"OK. WOAH!" Sakura yelled as he scooped her up and appeared in their bedroom.

"What just happened?!" She asked as she tried to process how they got up there so fast.

"That is my Kekkei Genkai." He explained. "My father, The 4th Hokage, had it as well."

"Can Naruto do it to?" She asked.

"No, only one person a generation can have it." He said as they put on their pajamas and laid in bed.

"I guess having the only person in the world who can teleport as a husband has its perks." She said mocking him as she rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her back.

"I guess so." He laughed. "But I am not going to teleport you to work unless I absolutely have to."

"Why's that?" She said looking up into his eyes.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to spend all morning with you." He grinned at her.

"You're too sweet for your own good." She giggled as she kissed him. "I love Daiko-kun."

"I love you to Sakura-chan." He said as they drifted into a deep sleep.

The Next Day After Sakura Was Dropped Off:

' _Hey Kyuubi!'_ Daiko thought.

" **What do you want Kit?"** The Kyuubi asked as he woke up.

' _I am about to fuck with Naruto.'_ Daiko said grinning evilly.

" **And how are you going to do that?"** Kyuubi asked truly curious.

' _Just watch. I already got Kakashi to help.'_ He said smiling to himself as he disappeared with a yellow flash and appeared in Naruto's room. He picked Naruto up and appeared by Kakashi who was in the woods with 3 sleeping bags rolled out. By the time they got it ready it was already Noon.

"This is going to be great." Daiko whispered to Kakashi who began to lay in his sleeping bag. Daiko gently put Naruto into his and made his look like he jumped out of it fast.

"KAKASHI, NARUTO GET UP WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" Daiko yelled waking Naruto up.

"NARUTO HURRY WE NEED YOU TO GET OUT OF BED TO HELP US!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"What's going on?!" Naruto said getting a kunai ready and with a serious look on his face. _'I could have sworn I was at home last night.'_ He thought.

Daiko and Kakashi started laughing at Naruto's reaction.

"What is so funny?!" Naruto yelled confused and agitated.

"We're just messing with you." Daiko said smiling at him.

"How did you get me out here without me noticing?" Naruto asked still confused.

"I inherited Dad's Kekkei Genkai so now I can teleport." Daiko said.

"Why don't have it as well?" Naruto said getting more and more lost by the second.

"Because it is like Nagato's Rinnegan only one person can have it a generation." Kakashi explained.

"Watch this Naruto." Daiko said as he disappeared with a yellow flash. He reappeared with Sakura in his arms looking very shocked.

"What?" She said looking around. She realized someone was holding her. She looked up to see Daiko smiling at her.

"OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY IT IS MY LUNCH BREAK DAIKO-KUN!" She yelled as he put her down.

"I'm sorry but at least we can go get some food." He said laughing.

"That was so cool!" Naruto said laughing at Daiko. "I am glad you got something you can use to replace the Kyuubi's power Daiko. Now can you take me home so I can get dressed?"

"Sure Sakura-chan, Naruto give me your hands and hold on." Daiko said as they disappeared.

' _They will always be pranksters.'_ Kakashi thought smiling.

After they had dropped Naruto off Daiko brought Sakura to a fancy restaurant for lunch.

"I'm sorry I scared you Sakura-chan." Daiko said warmly "That was a stupid thing to do."

"Yeah but at least you brought me here to apologize. Just let me know next time." Sakura explained.

"Yes Sakura-chan." He said as they began to eat.

When they finished he brought her back to the hospital.

"Thank you for bringing me out for lunch Daiko-kun. Even if it was in a rude way." Sakura told him smiling.

"No problem Sakura-chan, but next time I won't be that rude." He said as they kissed.

"See you later Sakura-chan." Daiko said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Tsunade's door.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled to the door.

Daiko appeared in front of her as soon as she said that. "Hi Baa-Chan."

"Hello Daiko." She greeted him looking confused.

"What's with that look?" He asked her.

"Normally you and Naruto just break in here without knocking." She said.

"Well I may have scared Sakura-chan by appearing and grabbing her up without saying anything." He explained.

"Did she deck you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Surprisingly no she didn't. But I brought her to a fancy restaurant to apologize and she warned me not to ever scare her like that again." He said with authentic fear.

' _Somethings up.'_ He thought.

"Anyways what do you want?" Tsunade asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you I have mastered my Kekkei Genkai." He informed her.

"Good, now I know you can defend yourself from the Akatsuki's most recent move." Tsunade said.

"What have hey been doing for you to have questioned that?" Daiko asked worried of the answer.

"They have been gathering up the other Jinchuriki and have been extracting their Bijuu's." She explained.

"Like what they did to Gaara right?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Correct. But now they want the 8 tail's Jinchuriki and you and Naruto." Tsunade explained. "Of course the 5 great nations told them no. Now they have started the 4rd Great Ninja War for the 3 of you. This caused all 5 nations to join and become the Allied Shinobi Forces. We are being lead by the 4th Raikage." She continued. "I am sending you, Naruto and Yamato to meet up with Killer Bee, the 8 tail's Jinchuriki, so that you 2, with his help, can learn to better control the Kyuubi's power."

"What about Sakura?" Daiko asked worried for her safety.

"Don't worry about her she is a highly trained shinobi with monster strength like me." Tsunade said calming him down.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8 am." She told him. "Go to Sakura and tell her she is off for the rest of the day."

"Why?" He asked.

"So that you 2 can have one last peaceful day together for a long time." She explained.

"OK." He said as he disappeared.

Hospital:

"Hey Sakura-chan." Daiko said appearing behind her while she was looking of a clip board. This caused her to jump.

"Daiko-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura said surprised.

"Tsunade says that a war has started for me, Naruto and another Jinchuriki. And that you are off for the rest of the day because this will the last time we will see each other for a while." He explained.

"OK let me finish the last bit of paperwork and we'll leave." Sakura told him as she started checking things off of the clip board.

"OK Sakura-chan." He agreed.

After another 5 minutes she was done so they went for food and they headed home.

"So what are we supposed to do until tomorrow. I mean it is only 5 pm." Daiko asked hoping she would come up with something.

"I have a good idea Daiko-kun." Sakura said smiling at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lets go upstairs _Daiko-kun_ " She said while saying his name very seductively. As soon as she finished they were upstairs with a flash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

"You 2 ready?" Daiko asked Naruto and Yamato in an extremely serious tone.

' _Something is wrong with Daiko._ ' Naruto thought worried for his brother.

"What is the matter Daiko?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm tired of people coming after us for being Jinchuriki." He said angrily.

"I know how you feel there." Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Lets head out then." Yamato told them as he started down the path.

After weeks of grueling travel they finally made it to the island where Bee resided. They then had to convince Bee to help them which was no easy task. He was extremely stubborn. He took them to the Falls of Truth.

"You will sit here and you will have to fight your inner evil, fool ya fool." Bee said pointing to a little island in the middle of the water. "Do not tell each other how to win."

They nodded as Naruto went first. He failed and did it again.

"How am I supposed to beat someone who is exactly the same as me?" Naruto asked.

"You will figure it out." Daiko told him. This last time he went in Naruto won his fight.

"Remember do not tell me what you did." Daiko said sternly as he sat at the island. He was brought to a world exactly the same as the one he left. He looked around till he noticed himself but not himself. This version of him had red and black eyes and sent of an evil chakra.

"Welcome Daiko." The evil him said grinning. "I am going to defeat you and take over your body."

"OK so I need to beat you but not by fighting. We are evenly match in both skill and technique." Daiko deduced the only way he could beat him.

"It is OK that the village hated us." He said as he hugged his evil self "They only did that because of the Kyuubi inside of us, I still completely trust all of them with my life."

As he said that his evil self gave in and disappeared.

Daiko woke up in the real world shortly after his conversation with his evil self.

"So did you lose?" Naruto asked.

"No I won thanks to you saying he was my equal." Daiko said grinning. "I didn't even try to fight him."

"Good fools follow me." Bee said. As he walked into the waterfall. He led them through a temple of some sort until they came across a door. Bee reached into a hole and pulled a lever. The door opened leading them into a bright room with no color or any sort of objects.

"In here you will battle your Bijuu either resulting in you controlling him or he controlling you." Bee explained as he shut the door behind them completely sealing them off from the outside.

"Sit down and enter your subconscious." The Hachibi told them. "Once there you will have to risk your chakra for his in a life or death game of tug of war. But since there are 2 of you and me and Bee helping you it should be no problem."

They entered their subconscious.

" **SO YOU'RE HERE TO TRY TO TAKE MY CHAKRA BRATS?! I'LL KILL YOU LONG BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"If you think we're going down that easily then you are in for a rude awakening!" Daiko yelled at him.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. They began their tug of war while having to fight the Kyuubi. Naruto entered Sage Mode as Daiko was distracting the Kyuubi.

They both rushed him. Daiko appeared above him and slammed down on him with a Rasengan. Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken at him while he was recovering. The Kyuubi dodged last second as it nearly hit Daiko. If it weren't for his Kekkei Genkai he would have died. Naruto began to lose his chakra fight. He hit his knees are the Kyuubi's chakra began to absorb him. Out of no where chains launched out of Naruto and Daiko pinning the Kyuubi down.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked Daiko.

"I have no idea but we aren't alone." Daiko said noticing a woman with blood red hair and eyes the exact same as his.

"Hi I am your mom guys." Kushina said with a smile.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"You 2 are just as clueless as your father." She laughed.

"But why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Minato decided to seal some of my chakra into you 2 in case you ever tried something like this." She explained.

"By the way Daiko I like your wife she is strong like me and isn't afraid to knock some sense into you guys the same way I did to your father." She laughed.

"Yeah she is the best." He said smiling.

"I am very proud of you 2. You became fine shinobi and even better men." She said with pride. "Anyways you 2 continue to be the heroes you are and lets beat the Kyuubi!" She yelled.

"Hai!" They both yelled. They were suddenly back in the Kyuubi's chamber. The chains were fully pinning him to the ground.

"NARUTO HIT HIM WITH YOUR RASENSHURIKEN. I WILL HIT HIM WITH MY NEWEST RASENGAN!" Daiko ordered Naruto who nodded and entered Sage Mode again. He charged up the Rasenshuriken while jumping into the air. Daiko began to form his new Rasengan.

"WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"

"FIRE STYLE: RASENROCKET!" They both yelled at the same time while throwing their Rasengans towards the Kyuubi who could do nothing but watch as his defeat came closer and closer. They both connected. Naruto's expanded as it did when they fought Pain. Daiko's exploded on impact causing a huge heat wave to pass through the chamber. The 2 chakra natures reacted with one another and caused an even big fire ball to form on the Kyuubi.

They were back in there real world. Naruto had a yellow fire-like power covering him. While Daiko's was blood red.

"Good jobs fools you beat the Kyuubi and took his power. But be careful you are still playing tug of war in that form so if you use up to much chakra you will die." Bee explained.

The sword Bee had on his back began to move as an Akatsuki member jumped out of it heading towards the door with the new information. Before he could reach it both Daiko and Naruto smashed him into the wall in a split second.

While this was happening the rest of the shinobi forces where fighting off the Akatsuki's army of white Zetsus and reanimated shinobi. The shinobi forces were being pushed back because the Zetsus can transform into anyone and not even the Byakuugan could tell the difference.

Naruto, Daiko and Be tried to enter the war as well but were cut off by the Fifth Hokage and the Raikage.

"Get out of our way!" Daiko yelled towards them taking Tsunade by surprise.

"No this whole war started so we could protect you. We will not allow the Akatsuki get a hold of you." The Raikage yelled.

"Bro get out of the way." Bee told the Raikage. "You're not going to stop these 2 fools and you know it."

He sighed "Fine we need the help anyways."

"Bee, Naruto grab a hold of me." Daiko said. As soon as they did he disappeared in a blood red flash. He dropped Naruto and Bee off as Naruto released shadow clones to go to the other battlegrounds.

"You 2 be careful OK?" Daiko said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To see if Sakura-chan is OK." He explained as he disappeared.

"Who is Sakura?" Bee asked.

"It is his wife." Naruto explained.

"Gotcha." Bee nodded.

' _Please be OK Sakura-chan!'_ He thought hoping his gut was wrong.

He appeared behind her as Neji tried to stab her with a kunai from behind.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Daiko yelled as Neji turned around in fear. Daiko punched him in the face so hard he flew out of the medical tent. As he died the Neji turned into a White Zetsu.

"Da-Daiko-kun?" Sakura asked shocked by his appearance.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Are you OK?" He asked giving her the foxy grin that only she got.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened to you?" She asked him very confused as to why her husband was glowing red.

"Long story short me and Naruto beat the Kyuubi and are using his chakra as we please." He explained.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked looking around for him.

"I dropped him and the other Jinchuriki off on a different battle field before coming to check on you." He explained.

"I am glad you did I would have been killed if you hadn't showed up just then." She said thankfully as guards rushed in weapons raised at him.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" One of them yelled.

"I am Daiko Uzumaki and I came here to check on my wife Sakura Uzumaki." He said as he killed one of the guards.

"DAIKO-KUN!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Just watch." He said looking at the guard become a White Zetsu.

"You just saved us thank you." One of the guards said.

"I'm going to finish off the rest of the Zetsus here then I'm going to help the other battlefields. He disappeared with a streak of red light following him as he flew though the camp killing the Zetsus in quick succession.

"There that should be the last of them but I'll leave a shadow clone to make sure no more show up." He said as he made another 4 of himself.

"Each of you spread to each battlefield. One of you stay here and watch this camp." He ordered as he and 3 others disappeared in a giant red flash.

' _He is amazing.'_ Sakura said shocked at how fast he came in and saved them.

Everyone except Naruto were shocked to see a Daiko appear on each battle field plus the original appeared next to the original Naruto.

"Sup?" He asked Naruto.

"I have 4 of my own shadow clones heading to each battlefield." Naruto explained. "But I guess you beat me to it with your Kekkei Genkai." He laughed.

"We are going to end this war before we lose anymore people." Daiko said with seriousness. Naruto just nodded as he grabbed Daiko's shoulder.

They continued on until they saw Kakashi and Gai fighting a group of swordsmen. Kakashi went wide eyed as he realized he was about to get stabbed from behind.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the swordsmen in the face sending him flying into the trees.

"Na-Naruto, Daiko?" Kakashi asked with extreme shock when he noticed they were glowing bright yellow and red.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Daiko said grinning at him.

"The 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist have been reanimated." Kakashi explained. "We haven't been able to seal them because we are out matched."

"Good thing we showed up when we did." Naruto said as 2 of the swordsmen came from the woods and started swinging at them. They dodged their swings no problem.

"DAIKO LOOK OUT!" Gai yelled as another swordsmen jumped Daiko from behind with out him noticing. As the sword connected with him he disappeared.

"What?!" The swordsmen Jinin Akebino yelled when his sword hit nothing. "WHERE DID HE GO?!"

As he finished his sentence Daiko shoved his fist through his chest. He pulled it out shocked that it didn't kill him.

"They are reanimated they heal as soon as they are wounded and they won't die. That's why we are trying to seal them." Kakashi explained.

"Then we will have to keep hurting them until you guys are ready." Naruto said being more observant than ever.

' _These 2 have come a long way since I first met them.'_ Kakashi thought with pride.

They were both looking through the trees looking for any sign of the swordsmen as a mist settled over the area.

' _THERE!'_ Daiko thought as he jumped towards at a tree so fast the ground under him had a small crater. He punched the swordsman known as Kushimaru Kuriarare straight towards the ground.

"SEALING TEAM GET READY!" Kakashi yelled as Daiko was pummeling Kushimaru into the ground to keep him from regenerating.

"WE ARE READY!" Yelled one of the sealing shinobi. As soon as Daiko heard this he kicked Kushimaru towards them. He was caught midair by the sealing Jutsu.

"DAIKO!" Naruto yelled as a swordsmen was coming was coming straight down towards Daiko.

' _HE IS MOVING TOO FAST AND CAN'T DODGE!'_ Daiko panicked. He got ready to block the giant cleaver of a sword.

"THINK AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he knocked Zabuza of course causing him to land right next to Daiko.

"Yes let the flames of youth ignite!" Guy yelled.

"RASENROCKET!" Daiko yelled throwing the flaming sphere towards Guy. It barely missed and hit the swordsman behind him dead in the face. This sent him flying into the forest. As soon as he was out of sight a giant explosion happened. The force of the explosion blew the mist away clearing up the area.

"How's that for a flame of youth?" Daiko asked Guy laughing.

On Another Battlefield:

Ino went screamed as a shinobi ran towards her with a kunai ready.

"RASENGAN!" Daiko yelled coming from the sky and hitting the shinobi in the spine with it. The shinobi turned into a White Zetsu.

"Th-thank you." She said not realizing who was in front of her.

"No problem Ino." Daiko said laughing at the shock on her face when she figured out who her savior was.

He disappeared as bodies began to fall around the area. Naruto and Daiko had made quick work of the White Zetsus in the area. They felt an all to familiar rise in evil chakra.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said as he and Daiko ran towards the cliff over looking the ocean. They saw 2 enemies in the same form as Daiko turned into when Orochimaru hurt Sakura.

The 2 mini Kyuubis began running towards the shinobi ready to kill.

"NO!" A shinobi from the Rock village yelled just before he got hit.

"Damn, Naruto we have to stop them now!" Daiko yelled as they ran down towards the shore at unbelievable speeds.

"Get away from our friends!" They yelled in unison as they both hit a mini Kyuubi in the face sending him skipping along the water. Naruto rushed the one they hit, while Daiko was hitting and kicking the other one at an unbelievable speed. Everyone just stood there in shock watching the display of power coming from Daiko and Naruto. Out of no where a masked man punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying. The masked man began to seal one of the Kyuubis in a gourd.

"NARUTO!" Daiko yelled disappearing and reappearing to catch Naruto. The masked man took this opportunity to seal the other one and disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?!" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea but he is really strong." Daiko said shocked.

Another Battlefield with Gaara:

"I was wondering when you 2 would show up." Gaara said in his normal tone.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Kages from the Sand, Rock, Mist and Cloud were reanimated and attacking us." The Onoki, the 3rd Tsuchikage, explained.

"We'll handle it OK." Daiko said as he and Naruto began to walk towards the Kages.

"Be careful these 4 aren't to be trifled with." Gaara said. "Even my father is down there."

"Understood." Naruto said.

"Oh no!" Daiko's cloned yelled as he went poof.

At The Medical Camp:

"This is bad." Daiko said looking at Sakura with despair as he went poof.

"What?" Sakura asked. She realized the only reason the clone would have disappeared like that.

Back With The Original Naruto and Daiko:

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Daiko yelled jumping in front of him as a sword was about to pierce him. Daiko coughed of blood and fell onto his knees.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he tackled the swordsman and began to pound him into the ground. "SEAL HIM NOW!" Naruto yelled towards the sealing team with pure rage in his voice.

"I'm going to teleport to Sakura-chan." Daiko said weakly as he coughed more blood and disappeared.

Medical Camp:

Sakura had tears in her eyes as Daiko appeared in front of her with blood all over his clothes and mouth.

"Sakura-chan help..." Daiko said as he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden they are both owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

"DAIKO-KUN!" Sakura yelled while picking him up and running towards the tent Shizune was in.

"What happened?!" Shizune questioned as she and Sakura laid Daiko on the exam table.

"I don't know his shadow clone disappeared and he appeared seconds later looking like this." Sakura said crying.

"Sakura calm down and help me heal him. If we hurry he will survive." Shizune ordered.

"Hai.." Sakura said as she began to heal him.

After they had healed him Sakura waited by his side for him to come to. An hour later Sakura realized she had fallen asleep. She look at the bed and Daiko wasn't there anymore. She got up from her chair and panicked looking around.

"Calm down Sakura-chan I'm still here." Daiko said putting on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"I saved Kakashi-sensei from being killed by jumping in front of a sword." He said.

"You are always putting you life on the line to save everyone else." She said crying. "Who is going to save you though?!"

"You are." Daiko said giving her a foxy grin. "That is why I came here so fast."

"How did you know I could save you?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I told you having the second best Medical Ninja in the world as a wife has its perks." He said laughing.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Please stop doing stuff like this. I won't know what I would do without you." She said crying into his shirt. He put is hands gently on her cheeks and raised her face.

"I will never leave you Sakura-chan." He said with a serious but loving tone. She pulled him into a kiss.

"I have to go help Naruto, Sakura-chan." Daiko said with they broke the kiss.

"OK but you better come back alive." She told him sternly.

"Gotcha." He said disappearing.

Back with Gaara:

"Where is Naruto?" Daiko asked startling Gaara.

"He is over there fighting the 3rd Raikage and losing." Gaara explained. Daiko saw him.

"Why is he in Sage Mode?" He asked.

"His clone didn't have enough chakra to stay in that other form." Gaara explained.

Daiko noticed they started running towards each other. Naruto had a Rasengan in his hand, while the 3rd Raikage was holding one finger out. Just before they connected Naruto dodged and hit the Raikage in the elbow with his Rasengan. This caused the 3rd Raikage to hit himself with his own finger piercing him.

"SEAL HIM NOW!" Naruto yelled. The sealing team did as they were told and sealed the Raikage.

"I guess I wasn't needed here after all." Daiko said.

Back In The Forest:

Daiko appeared next to Naruto.

"What happened while I was out?" He asked Naruto.

"We finished sealing the rest of the swordsmen away and Kakashi is feeling guilty for getting you hurt." Naruto explained.

"Where is he?" Daiko asked sadly.

"Over there talking to Guy-sensei." Naruto said pointing to a tree.

Daiko walked around the tree to see a very shocked Kakashi.

"Are you OK?" Kakashi asked.

"For the most part yeah." Daiko said smiling "I do have the second best Medical Ninja in the world as a wife, ya know."

"Yeah I guess that helps a lot." Kakashi laughed.

"You still have to be careful. You and Naruto may be powerful now but that doesn't make you invincible." He said sternly.

"I should go check back at the other battlefields." Daiko said as he disappeared. He appeared a second later 5 feet from where he left.

"What's going on?" He asked as he grabbed his stomach.

"Daiko are you OK?!" Kakashi said running over to him.

"No I'm not." Daiko said, his voice cracking from the pain. "When I just tried to teleport I couldn't then my gut stated hurting really bad."

"That's not good." Kakashi said.

"ARE THERE ANY MEDICAL NINJA AROUND?!" Kakashi yelled as he watched Daiko pass out from the pain.

"What's wrong?" A Medical Ninja from the Mist asked.

"He tried to use his Kekkei Genkai to help out another battlefield and then he passed out from the pain that he said was in his gut." Kakashi explained.

"Let me take a look." The Medical Ninja said rushing over to Daiko. He applied chakra to his hands and started examining Daiko.

"This isn't good." He said with a panicked look on his face. "His body has started shutting down. Probably from over using his Kekkei Genkai."

"How do we fix that?!" Kakashi said with fear in his eye.

"We need to get him to a highly trained Medical Ninja as fast as possible." He explained "But the Medical Camp is to far away for any normal ninja to get there in time. This being said he probably won't make it."

"I think I may have someone fast enough to help him." Kakashi said. "NARUTO!" He called for Naruto with panic in his voice.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked realizing Daiko was passed out. "What happened?"

"He over used his Kekkei Genkai and we need to get him to Sakura as fast as possible or he is going to die." Kakashi said glumly. "You're the only one who can get him there fast enough to save him."

"Got it." Naruto said picking Daiko up. "Which way is the Medical Camp?!"

"Straight that way." The Medical Ninja said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he ran as fast as he could towards Sakura.

After 2 hours he finally made it to the camp.

"Where is Sakura Uzumaki?!" Naruto asked a Medical Ninja from the Rock village panic is his eyes.

"Over there is the big green tent with the red cross on it." She told Naruto while pointing towards it.

"Thank you!" He said running into the tent. "SAKURA?!" He yelled as he went in.

"What is it Naruto." Sakura asked slightly annoyed until she saw Daiko passed out in his arms.

"What happened?!" She yelled as she lead Naruto to an exam table.

"Kakashi told me that he over used his Kekkei Genkai and is dying!" Naruto said worried for his brother.

"He must have used up the little chakra he had left after I healed his stab wound." She said with tears in her eyes.

"How do we fix that?" Naruto said getting more worried by the second.

"I could try to transfer your chakra to him since you both have very similar chakra thanks to the Kyuubi." She explained.

" **Or I could put my chakra into him."** The Kyuubi said.

' _Why should I trust you. You might just be trying to take his body again.'_ Naruto thought with anger.

" **If he dies then I lose half of myself, and I'm not to fond of that idea."** The Kyuubi explained.

"Sakura said he could put his chakra into Daiko." Naruto said.

"That could work. But won't he just try to take his body again?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"He said he wouldn't because if Daiko dies he losses half of himself and he doesn't like that idea." Naruto explain with extreme seriousness.

"OK Naruto I trust you." Sakura said with hope in he eyes.

' _Kyuubi do it.'_ Naruto thought.

" **OK** **but before I do strap him down my chakra may hurt at first."** The Kyuubi ordered.

"Sakura help me strap him down." Naruto said running to the side of the table.

"OK." Sakura said reaching for the straps that were connected to the side of the exam table.

' _OK he is strapped down.'_ Naruto informed him.

" **OK here I go."** The Kyuubi said.

Daiko's body started bucking against the restraints as the Kyuubi started filling him with his chakra. He started screaming in pain as red chakra started covering his body.

"Is he OK?" Sakura asked tears filling her eyes again.

" _Tell her it is fine. His body is just adapting to the sudden change in chakra."_ The Kyuubi explained.

"Kyuubi says his body is just reacting to the sudden change in his chakra." Naruto informed her. All of a sudden Daiko stopped screaming and bucking.

" **There I gave him enough to keep him alive until his chakra comes back."** Kyuubi said as he sighed.

' _Thank you Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought smiling to himself.

"What happened is he OK." Sakura asked staring in despair at her husband.

"Kyuubi said he will be fine as soon as his chakra comes back." Naruto said sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness." Sakura said as she began to calm down. Naruto dispelled his shadow clone.

Back With Kakashi:

"That was close." Naruto said.

"Is he OK?" Kakashi said with a worried look.

"Yes the Kyuubi gave him some chakra so he could survive until his came back." Naruto explained.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked confused.

"He said if Daiko died then he would lose half of himself and he didn't like that idea." Naruto explained.

"I guess that makes since." Kakashi sighed in relief.

Medical Camp October 9th:

Daiko woke up feeling like his body was burning. He looked around to see that he was back in the Medical Camp. He noticed it was just becoming morning. He saw Sakura yet again sleeping on his leg.

' _She is going to kick my butt when she wakes up.'_ He thought with pure fear in his eyes. He wanted to try to get up but he couldn't. His body was burning to badly to move.

' _Kyuubi what happened?'_ Daiko asked.

" **You over used your Kekkei Genkai and nearly died."** Kyuubi explained.

' _Why does my body burn so badly?'_ Daiko asked the Kyuubi.

" **I had to give you some of my chakra so that you could survive."** Kyuubi explained further.

' _Shouldn't that have killed me?_ '

" **It would have if you were new to my chakra but you're not. You have used it many times just not to the extent of nearly replacing yours."**

' _Thanks for saving me.'_

" **No problem. And by the way my name is Kuruma not Kyuubi."**

' _Noted.'_ Daiko thought with happiness.

Just then Sakura woke up ti see Daiko staring at her with fear covering his face.

' _Probably thinks I'm going to kill him'_ She thought. _'I may just do that once he is fully healed.'_

"So you finally woke up huh sleepy head." Sakura said sweetly.

"Yeah but I can't move my body burns to bad from Kuruma's chakra." Daiko said wincing as he gave her the foxy grin only she could get.

"Is that the Kyuubi's real name?" She asked confused.

"Yes apparently it is." He said. "I'm sorry for over doing it again."

"You nearly killed yourself this time." She said as she started to cry. "The only reason you're alive is because Naruto brought you over here as fast as he could, and he was almost too late." He felt ashamed of himself for putting her through this again.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll try my best to not over do it again." Daiko said tears filling his eyes as he watched the one he loved so much crying so much.

"Please just stop trying to be the hero all the time." She said angrily "This was the second time in one day that you nearly died because of it."

"I couldn't just let Kakashi-sensei die when I could have saved him." He explained.

"I know but you just got up and left as soon as you recovered which is why you are here again." She said crying again. As much as it hurt him to move he grabbed her and brought her up onto his bed and had her lay on him. She was crying into his neck with her fist balled up on his shirt.

"I will never do that again unless I have no choice but to do so." He said as she nuzzled her head into his neck more. He kissed her on her head to try to calm her down when he noticed she had fallen asleep.

" **You truly care for her don't you?"** Kuruma asked.

' _More than anything in this world. That's why I have been pushing myself so hard. I want this war to end before she gets hurt again."_ Daiko explained while tearing up.

" **I understand Kit."** Kuruma said as he went back to sleep.

Daiko fell asleep with Sakura in his arms. He woke up a couple of hours later with her still sleeping on him. His body wasn't burning any more but he could feel a strange energy in him.

 _'Kuruma why do I feel this strange energy coming from inside me?'_ Daiko asked a little worried.

 **"It is probably an after affect of the chakra transfer."** He explained.

 _'OK'_ Daiko thought.

"Sakura." He said trying to wake her up.

"What is it." She asked groggily.

"You know I have to go help Naruto right?" He said.

"Yeah I know." She said. She understood that they were the only chance they had to win the war. "This time you better not come back near dead or I'll make sure you are."

"Yes Ma'am." He said gulping. They both stood up so he could transform and head out. With a burst of chakra he turned into his blood red form.

"See ya Sakura-chan." He said as he began jumping towards where he felt a huge chakra. He felt it spark up even more so he sped up. Little did he know his was running right into Madara Uchiha.

After 20 minutes he saw a giant meteor coming down on the area where Gaara was. When he got there he saw the Tsuchikage and Raikage trying to stop it from hitting the ground. All the Kage saw was a red streak go past there at an unbelievable speed. They saw it head straight for the meteor. They realized when it stopped that it was Daiko who was holding up the meteor.

"MOVE NOW!" He yelled to the Kage next to him.

"Thank-you Daiko." The Raikage said running with the Tsuchikage on his back.

"Who was that?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"One of the jinchuriki the Akatsuki wants." The Raikage explained. The meteor stopped falling as he lifted it up with a monstrous amount of strength.

"Why that boy is strong." Madara said. "How about I add another!"

Daiko heard him. _'Fuck me.'_ He thought.

 **"I'll give you my strength."**

 _'Why?'_

 **"I like you and Naruto. You two aren't like the other humans that I was sealed in."** Kuruma explained.

As soon as he finished the other meteor landed on the first. It began crushing Daiko under its weight. Just as he was about to give out Kuruma gave him is chakra.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Daiko yelled as he lifted the meteors off of him.

"What is going on?!" Madara asked shocked by the strength of the young boy in front of him. "I understand now. He is one of the jinchuriki I have been looking for."

Daiko threw the meteors off of him towards an area that he felt no chakra was present.

"Daiko get out of here now!" Tsunade screamed at him.

"Why?!" Daiko asked curiously.

"This our fight." The Tsuchikage told him.

"I can't just leave you here to fight alone." He exclaimed.

"Don't worry abut us." Gaara said.

"WE WILL WIN!" All 5 said in unison.

"OK, I will let you handle him I am going to go help Naruto." He said as he disappeared.

He appeared where he felt Naruto's chakra.

"What is going on?" He asked Kakashi.

"Seems you healed alright. The masked man from before is fighting us." Kakashi explained when he noticed Daiko's new form. "It seems you linked with Kuruma just like Naruto did."

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Over there trying to help the Tailed Beast get free from the Masked Man's control." Guy pointed towards towards the giant amount of chakra's location.

"Thank you." Daiko said as he ran towards Naruto's location. He arrived just as the 5 Tailed Beast was about to ram Naruto. Daiko kicked it in its side at the last second.

"Thank-you Daiko." Naruto said happy that he finally showed up. "We need to get the chakra rods out of them. They are just like the ones Pain had." He explained.

"OK. You handle this I'll keep the masked man busy." Daiko told him.

"Alright that will make this easier for me since he will be more worried about you than me." Naruto said as Daiko rushed the Masked Man. As Daiko swung towards him he just went through the man.

"What the hell?!" Daiko exclaimed.

"Did you really think hitting me was going to be that easy?" The Masked Man laughed.

"Who are you anyways?" Daiko asked.

"You can call me Tobi." He informed him.


End file.
